Not Your Usual Fairy Tale
by Shi Sendo
Summary: I'm not good at this. This story is about the crew of WHR and some added characters, it mainly revloves aroud Robin and her twin sister Raven. Its set in the middle ages and is a loveaction story! Chapter 10 is R rated.
1. Default Chapter

Not Your Usual Fairy Tale. By The Teen Witch.  
  
The Castle of Prince Syunji Nagira of the light heart and Prince Amon of the cold heart. Prince Syunji looked around for his younger sibling, his wife, Miho, told him to try the old, haunted chapel. Nagira listened to his wife and started to head there. On his way he met with Lord Micheal and his soon to be wife, Raven. She was a young woman from Italy who was a witch. Micheal was from England; his mother was Chinese and his father Irish.

"Young lord Micheal, and lovely Lady Raven, how are you two love birds?" Nagira joked lightly with his old friend.

"Fine milord, are you looking for your brother?" Micheal asked the older man.

"As a matter of fact I am, have you seen him?"

"Yes, milord, he went to the old chapel." Raven said with her Italian accent. She was a young woman of sixteen and had been trained as a nun; however she ran away and was to be married to Micheal. She had a twin sister back in Italy, but her sister was stuck there.

"Thank you my dear, I will see you both later at the feast." Nagira said and left the two. He smiled at how the two were so happy together. Micheal had been depressed until he met the young girl in Italy two years ago. They had exchanged letters for a year before deciding to marry. Raven had long black hair and icy blue eyes, however Micheal told Nagira, Amon, Haurto and Lantis that Raven's twin was a wheat blond haired girl with deep emerald green eyes, her name was Robin. Nagira wondered why his brother was at the chapel in such cold weather. Nagira saw his brother sitting in the library of the old Chapel; this is where Amon came to hid from the world, especially from Touko. Touko was Lord Zaizen's only daughter, she pressured Amon with a passion when she was near. When Nagira walked in from the snowing outside to the cold inside, he wished he had brought his cloak. He walked in to the large library Amon claimed as his own, it was a warm. He saw the many candles and the fireplace. His brother did not look up, all he did was say...

"What do you want, Nagira?" Nagira was used to this.

"Well, are you coming to the feast?" "Maybe, but what is your real intention, cut the bull shit." Amon said.

"If you want to be like that, the Vatican has asked me to send them a scroll. I am to busy with Miho being so close to having the baby, that I would like if you would deliver it." He said, he watched as his younger half-brother look up.

"Ask one of your messengers to do it."

"I would, but I know I can trust you to get it there fast. In addition to that, Lady Raven has a personal request that you deliver a message to her twin sister Robin. Now what do you say?" he asked. He knew his little brother helped Raven escape from Italy. He, Micheal, Haurto, and Lantis, they all helped her. However, Raven did not want to leave her sister behind. Robin had made her sister leave; later Nagira found out that she had done that to protect her sister from the other priests when their grandfather was not around. When Raven had came to the Palace last year, she had bruises all over her body.

"Please Amon, do it for her. She needs to know her sister is safe." Nagira said. Amon pondered this over, Raven was like his little sister, and he protected her. However, he had never seen her sister, Robin.

"Fine, but I shall not have a large guard, I will go alone. Is that all?" Amon asked.

"That is all, but Miho, Raven and Yurika would like it if you would come to dinner. Amon, brother, there is another matter we shall discuss later." Nagira said. The two men heard footsteps approaching. Amon and Nagira both had their swords ready; however the footsteps became someone running. The two men ran out and saw a nun running from two men. Amon grabbed a cross bow and shot both men in the arms, the old nun fell to the ground. Nagira ran to her while Amon's cross bow was pointed at the men.

"Are you alright, sister?" Nagira asked the woman.

"Who are you two and why do you chase this nun?" Amon asked. The two men took out smoke bombs and disappeared.

"Who were they sister?" Amon asked.

"They did not want me to give this message to my pupil." She said, and then stood up. "My name is Sister Mary-Mari. I am from a church in Italy. Do you know the woman by the name of Raven Sena-Hellsong?" she asked in Italian. The two men were momentarily stunned.

"Yes, why?" Amon asked coldly.

"Oh good, I must see her right away or else the worse can happen." She said. Amon left to fetch Raven and something for the nun to drink. He came back fast; Raven was running faster than Amon, she was also dressed in several layers of dress at that. In toe was Micheal, with a worried look on his face, Yurika, Haruto, Miho and Master. The nun saw Raven and ran to her. They hugged and spoke in Italian for a minute. The look on Ravens' face was horrifying.

"Dear, what is wrong?" Micheal asked, going to Raven's side.

"Raven who is this young man?" the old nun asked.

"Forgive me! This is Micheal Lee, the man I shall marry soon. The man over there is His highness, Prince Nagira, his wife her Highness Princess Miho, Lord Haurto, his wife Lady Yurika, Master Yuji Kohari, and the man with the cross bow is Prince Amon. This is my old friend and school teacher, Sister Mary-Mari. Sister Mary, why did she not send word sooner?" Raven asked.

"You know your sister; she always tries to hide the problem. But I came with the blessing of your grandfather. If your sister does not leave soon, she will be married off to the prince know as the Cold Hearted Prince or a lord known as the Leach. Either which I do not want her to marry. You sister's powers are able to destroy many things if she is controlled to. Also if you do not get her out the Vatican will use her." Sister Mary said. Raven made her hands into a fist, drawing blood. Micheal came over to her and put his arm around her. She faced into him and started to cry.

"Sister, how long before she must marry?" Nagira asked.

"She has four months. That is when the twins shall celebrate their sixteen- and-a-half birthday. It is tradition that all women of their family are allowed to marry, that is if they chose not to become a nun." The sister said.

"So you are saying that if Robin chooses to marry, she may become a tool for destruction and if she picks the church she will become a slave to the Vatican." Haruto said. The nun nodded and Raven felt her heart break.

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"She is in the convent you two grew up in. Don't even think of doing it Raven." The woman said. The other people in the room having no idea what the hell was going on. "I have no choice. If I don't go then who?" she asked.

"I'll go, alone." Amon said, the room turned to look at him. "I shall bring her back here. It is the least I can do. In the last year I have known you Lady Raven, no one has ever been able to make you do something against your will. This woman I must meet." Amon said.

"Do you mean that?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

"Bless you." Raven said, smiling. Micheal was glad Raven would not go out and do something stupid.

"But why alone?" the sister asked.

"I travel faster, besides I must go to Vatican City to deliver a scroll for my brother. I will leave tonight." Amon said getting up.

"Now? But why young Prince?" the sister asked.

"It might take a while to get from here to there. Besides if I do not leave soon, I may go crazy from that woman. Write out the directions, I shall be ready soon." Amon said and left. The room was quiet and then everyone went into frenzy about getting things to make the map and get the information ready. Amon was ready in a half hour, wearing some warmer clothes. Raven was putting something in a small black leather pouch, the nun was telling her she should not. "If I don't then she will not believe the prince." Raven said and when Amon came she gave the pouch to him. "Do not let anything happen to this pouch; give it only to my sister." Raven said. Amon nodded and left soon after. The people who knew him were surprised, he never was this emotional. Raven prayed for his safety and her sister's safety. Amon's horse ran fast threw the snow, he had no idea why he was doing this, but soon forgot about why, but thought about what will happen. He felt for some reason, he was not alone.

Meanwhile...

"Raven, do you know who the men she would marry be?" Micheal asked.

"Si, Lord Danbury of Salt Sea and our very own, Amon. You should know about the arrangements, Milord Nagira." Raven said. The room looked at Nagira.

"I know about that, our father has not yet chosen whether Amon should marry or not. Father, however is looking for a new bride. He may choose Robin if he wishes." Nagira said.

"I have a feeling that Amon will fall in love with my sister. Is anyone prepared to make a wager on that?" Raven asked, a evil look in her eyes. The room got out thier money pouches.

TBC.

Well, what do you think? This is my first Fan Fic that i have posted, i hope you guys liked it. Send me feed back please. thanks!


	2. Girl Meets Boy

One month later in a small convent in Italy.

Robin started to pack her things, her sister's message was hard to sense, but she understood. Raven and Robin could read each others' mind and could feel their thoughts, emotions and everything. She wondered why her sister would tell her to watch for a man with wild black hair come for her. She was quiet, even though she wanted to scream from the pain, as she got ready. She changed out of her habit and other clothes for a nun and put on a long black dress that covered her entire body, except for her hands. The collar was high; she had a sleeveless frock over it that was also black, a long cloak and her hair in her usual hair style. She put on her good boots and silently crept out of her room. She was quiet as she made her way to the woods, and then started to run fast, away from her prison. She kept running until she felt she could not breathe anymore. When Robin looked around, she saw a large stream in view. She went over and drank some water, then started to walk on the path. She was not unarmed; her sister left her favorite dagger with her. She also had her own dagger on the inside of her cloak. She would also fry someone to a crisp if he tired to do anything to her. She walked on all night and into the late afternoon. She came past a traveling group of merchants. She traded some bronze coins for a canteen and was off. She filled the canteen when she came to a stream. She traveled for many hours, then she was close to just falling to the ground, she made her self a small bed in the mouth of a cave and had a small fire. Robin felt scared and excited. She was glad she would see her sister soon, but afraid if the Vatican got to her first. She slept till morning when a noise awoke her. She looked up and saw several men looking at her.

"Look what we found, a little lost birdy. What should we do with 'er lads?" a large man asked the others. They laughed wickedly, eyeing her. Robin backed to a corner.

"Don't worry little birdy we will not hurt you," one man said with a patch over his right eye.

"Well, not too much." another laughed. Robin felt for the dagger in her boot, she temporarily forgot that she was a fire witch. However she did not need it, a man on a large black horse came. He jumped off his horse and faced the men.

"What do you six think you are doing?" he asked. The men looked at him, the look of murder and lust in their eyes.

"Doesn't matter to you, keep moving boy or else we'll kill ya." The leader said. Amon ignored him, he got out his sword.

"You six leave or I shall kill you all." Amon said, the men snickered a little and Robin was wondering what the hell was going on. 'Is this the man my sister told me about?' robin thought. The other men drew their weapons and circled Amon. Amon stayed clam as they did this. Robin had a good hold on her dagger, ready to help. However she was stunned by how fast the man had all of his opponents on the ground. He walked over them and went to where Robin sat the cloak around her. She backed up a little.

"Thank you kindly sir, but if you dare touch me I'll rip you apart." She said, brandishing the dagger.

"You really are like Lady Raven. My name is Amon; I'm a friend of your sister's. You are Robin Sena-Hellsong." Amon introduced himself, Robin was awe struck. But snapped out of it.

"If you say you know my sister, do you have the proof?" Robin asked. Amon took the leather pouch from his side belt and tossed it to her. Robin caught it and pulled out the gold ring her sister always had on.

"It's nice to meet you, Amon." Robin said, she stood up and grabbed her cloak and bag. She walked over to Amon and he took her bag. "you don't ha-"

"I don't mind, you can ride my horse. You look tired and you have a stomach injury." Amon said. Robin was surprised he knew.

"I can tell by the way you walk and by the way you are a bit protective of your abdomen." Amon said before she could ask how he knew. Robin nodded her head and the large horse came up to them. Amon placed Robins' bag on the back of the saddle and then helped her up. He grabbed the reins, he started to walk, and the horse followed. Robin fell asleep after a while. Amon looked at her and wondered how this girl could have put up with all the crap the priests gave her. But he continued walking. After an hour or so Robin woke up.

"Amon was it?" she asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"How is my sister doing?"

"When I left she was fine, however there is an old nun there, Sister Mary- Ma"

"Sister Mary is there? What is she doing there?!" Robin asked in surprise and worry.

"She is the reason to why I have come for you. Why do you ask so many questions?" Amon asked.

"Why do you care? But I am only asking is because I haven't seen my younger sister in a year." She said a little mad he would speak in a cold voice to her.

"Any more questions?" Amon asked a little annoyed.

"Yes, how do you know my sister? And is that Micheal guy treating her well?" Robin asked.

"I work for the Prince, like her, and my friend Micheal is a good man." Amon said and he wondered why he was answering the girls' questions. It was near the evening they came upon the town Amon passed threw the other day. He found the Falcon's Wing Inn and got the last room in the Inn for them. The horse was put in the stable and Robin was able to get a hot bath. Amon was in the common room as Robin bathed.

"Excuse me, Amon." Robin said. Amon looked up and she was standing next to him. She had on the same looking clothes as earlier and her hair was up, but damp.

"What is it?" he asked in his cold voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you, is all." Robin said sitting down next to him. They watched as a musician sang a tale of a handsome prince who rescued a lovely princess from an evil king. The two ate dinner in silence. Robin wondered who Amon was and how he knew her sister, she had met Micheal, her sister's lover. Amon, as much as he hated it, could hear her thoughts. He was also a witch, but he denied it. His mother was a witch, he had her power to control water and could hear other people think and could predict what move in battle they would do next. After a while Robin went up to bed, Amon stayed a while longer, then went up to their room. Although it was the last room, it had two beds in the room. Amon saw Robin was already asleep in one bed, so he claimed the other bed. He noticed that Robin slept with nothing on; he made a mental note to ask her to sleep in something in if they shared a room. He took off his over coat, boots and second shirt. He had his pants and undershirt, looking over to the bed next to his; he noticed Robin had a thin blanket over her. He took his thick, winter cloak and put it over the younger girl. Then he went to bed himself.


	3. Amon's Dream

Amon's dream...

Amon was walking with his mother, his mother's hand-maiden Ying-Ying, with her young son on her side, and Amon's older half brother. Amon was just a child of eleven, his brother was thirteen and Ying-Ying's son, Micheal was only two years old. Amon looked up at his mother, and she smiled down at him. His mother was a princess from Japan, she married Amon's father after his older brother's mother died. Ying-Ying had grown up with Amon's mother, Amatuesu, and had come with her when she married King Jeramon. A man stood at the gates to the chapel, Amatuesu and Ying-Ying had a look of fear, but Ying-Ying brought out her sword as Amatuesu did. Amon and Nagira looked at the two.

"Amon, Nagi, go on to the chapel, I must speak with this man." Amon's mother said. Ying-Ying handed Nagira her son.

"Take Micheal in. we shall follow you two in just a few moments. Now hurry off." Ying-Ying said. The two boys headed to the chapel, but hid behind the brick wall, watching the two women. The women were ready to kill, but the man walked calmly up to them.

"My Princess, it has been too long. How have you been? I see you have borne a son to your husband. But did you forget your promise to me?" he asked snidely.

"I have not forgotten. However, come a step nearer and I will kill you." She said calmly.

"You're just a stupid witch; your powers are almost nil, now that you are not in your mother land. Do you want your precious son to know what you are?" he asked. Then a wind started to gather around him. Ying-ying's power of wind countered it, while Amatuesu's power of water went straight to the man. Amon watched as his mother used water to kill her enemy. Nagira was surprised his step-mother could do this. The two women put back their swords and stopped their powers.

"Ama, what does he mean your powers are fading?" Ying-Ying asked.

"Because Ying, since I gave birth to Amon, my powers have slowly been fading. If we are attacked again by more and stronger witches, I may die. Come we must get ready for we leave tomorrow." Amatuesu said, she turned and saw her son and step son.

"Mother?" Amon asked.

"Amon, did you see?"

"Mother, why did you kill that man?"

"Because he would have killed you three. Now let us go." She said.

The next morning, the day of thier trip to Italy.

The two boys did not realize that this would be the last trip they take with Amatuesu alive. Everybody was preparing for the trip to the Vatican church in Vatican City. They rode fast and it took two months to get there. When they arrived, Amon was taken with his mother to a church. There a woman with blond hair stood next to her husband. She was dressed as a nun and with her were her twins. She had two daughters a year and a half ago. Amon was shocked to see how the two looked so much alike and so different. One had black hair and icy blue eyes while the other had darkish blond hair and deep green eyes.

"Amon, this is my old friend, Maria, Maria this is my son Amon. The last time you two met was when you where a baby my son. And this fine lad is my lovely step son, Nagira. You met him at the wedding." Amon's mother said. Maria smiled warmly to the boys and gave them each a hug.

"You two are welcome into my home, as long as you need. Now Ama shall I call you Queen Ama or shall I call you Ama?" Maria joked with her friend.

"Just call me Ama and I will call you Maria or would you prefer Sister Maria-Serenity?" Ama joked.

"Ama, will Amon marry one of my daughters one day?" Maria joked later that night, a glass of water-wine in her hand.

"Maybe, who knows, but I would not mind." she replied, smiling.

However, that night, was the last time Amon and Nagira would see Amatuesu alive. That night men in black with their faces covered came and attack. Maria used her power of fire to kill two men.

"Amon Nagira, take the twins and run!" Amatuesu said, as she fended off two of her attackers. three men ran at Amon and Nagaira, Nagira pushed Amon out of the way, however, the man's sword cut across Amon's back and it began to bleed.

"Mother!! Let me help you!" Amon screamed, wanting to run to her.

"Do as I say!" she yelled and made a barrier to stop him. Syunji told his brother to follow him. After a moment of watching, Amon followed his brother and took the two babies they ran to the convent a half mile away. Men were chasing them all the way. When they arrived the nuns helped them and kept the attackers from coming in. Two monks and four nuns on horse back started to head to the large home of Maria. Amon and Nagira followed them on horse back as well. When they made their way there, the house was torn apart. Amon jumped from his horse and ran into the house looking for his mother. He went in and saw her lying face down in blood; Maria was next to her lying in her own blood. Amon went to his mother and turned her over.

"Momma, wake up please." He cried. Ama opened her eyes and put her hand up to Amon's face.

"Amon, don't cr-y I ...wil-l be fine. I love you my son. I love you too Nagi, you both were blessings to me." She said, and then her hand fell.

"NOO! Mother!" Amon screamed.

However in reality, he was tossing and turning. Robin heard something around one in the morning. She looked around and saw Amon having a nightmare. Robin was about to get out of bed, but remembered she slept in the nude. However she noticed the cloak over her blanket. She put that around her nude form, then got out of bed and over to Amon. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Amon sat up in surprise, grabbing Robin's wrist and twisting it behind her back.

"Ow! Amon wake up!" Robin nearly yelled. Amon woke up and released Robin. He looked at her; she had his cloak over her. "Amon, are you okay? Amon?" Robin asked with a frighten look on her face.

"I'm sorry. It's okay you can go back to bed again." Amon said lying back down and turning his back to her. Robin went to her bed, not sure if Amon was telling her the truth. She did as told and went to bed, however she did not sleep. She laid on the bed, listening incase Amon had a night mare again. She soon fell asleep, while Amon stayed awake not wanting to remember what happened to his mother and his mother's friend.

So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? tell me and i take all kinds of reviews. i will not turn any way. thanks for reading. TTW


	4. Robin

The next morning.

Robin felt the first rays of morning and woke up; she almost panicked, but then remembered the last two days. She looked around for Amon, but he wasn't in the room. There was a knock on the door and she put on her shift and answered it. It was a young serving girl.

"Milady, your companion is down stairs and asked me to tell you it is almost time to leave." The girl said.

"Of course, would you tell him I shall be down there very shortly. Thank you." Robin said and got dressed. She put on her clothes and made sure her two daggers were secure before leaving the room with her belongings. She went down to the common room; it was empty save Amon and another man. Robin walked over to Amon and sat next to him, the same girl severed Robin some warm porridge and left. Robin ate her meal in silence and when she was finished she and Amon went to the stable. Two stable boys came out with Amon's black stallion and a white mare.

"Robin you are to ride the white mare, I shall ride my horse." Amon said, paid the stable boys some coins and the two raced out of the stable yard. Minutes after they had left two monks came. They asked about Robin and set out a while later after the two. Robin enjoyed riding the mare, she even thought of giving it a name. She looked over at Amon who rode his horse very well. Amon was in thought, thinking of what he should do when they came to Vatican City.

"Amon, do you hear that?" Robin asked.

Amon snapped out of his trance and heard the sound of hoof beats coming fast. Amon looked and saw about a half a mile away, two monks were following them.

"They're Monk George and Andrei. If they catch me, I'll be taken back to marry someone I choose not to." Robin said, she made her horse go faster, Amon made his own horse go faster as well. They rode hard, escaping the two men on horse back.

Robin and Amon came upon a medium size town and found an Inn. Amon was able to get them separate, but adjoining rooms. There was a locked door that connected Amon and Robin's room. Robin was able to get another hot bath, which pleased her a lot, while Amon took a bath of his own. The two monks found the Inn they were staying at and got a room. When Amon finished his bath he went into the common room. When he got down there, he instantly noticed the two men from earlier that day. He waited for Robin to come down; she did ten minutes after him. She had her hair down; Amon thought she looked nicer with her hair down. She sat down next to him and smiled.

Mean While at the Royal Palace.

Yurika stood next to Miho as she cried out as she pushed. Miho was in labor, Nagira was out cold in a chair in the hall, Raven had punched him in the gut so he would be quite. With him was half the court; however the midwife was being brought from the village. So Raven took her place. Along with Yurika and Raven were Miho's close attendants.

"Alright Miho, just take deep even breaths. You're doing fine, just keep breathing. Marishka, I need some warm blankets and warm water, now!" Raven yelled to the young girl by the door.

"Yes milady." She said and ran out the door, she had one of the guards go to the kitchens to have some heated water brought out.

"Miho, there's the head, just one more big push and you'll have yourself a new babe!" Raven said. Miho was tired; she had been doing this for a day now.

"Raven, I'm tired, I can't keep doing this." Miho said, she was drenched in sweat.

"Miho, you are a strong woman you can do this, we all believe you can, now push DAMIT!" Raven shouted and Miho pushed again.

After two more pushes, the baby was born. Miho breathed easy now, the guard and Marishka had come back, and Sister Mary started to clean the baby. Then the after birth was expelled and Miho was cleaned up.

"Raven, what is it?" Miho asked. She sat up when Raven brought over the new born.

"Congratulations, Miho you have a son. A strong and good looking one at that." Raven said handing her the baby. One of the hand maidens went out and brought Nagira in.

"Congratulations, you have a son." Miho said, she smiled at her husband. Nagira sat next to his wife and held his first son.

"He's handsome. What should we call him my dear?" Nagira said, kissing his wife's lips, the attendants left the two, while Raven and Yurika cleaned up the area.

"Kunji. That would be a nice name." Miho said.

Raven and Yurika left, they went into the hall and announced a son and then went to their partners. Yurika kissed her husband on the lips as they hugged. Micheal kissed Raven on the cheek and they walked to the garden area.

"So he has a son, that is good. Do you feel okay?" Micheal asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes I'm fine, but you owe me a kiss." She said slyly.

"Oh and why is that?" Micheal asked, knowing what she meant.

"You made a bet with me on what Miho is having. You said girl and I said boy." She replied.

"Well, then I always pay my debts." He said and kissed her on the lips.

"Sister Raven!" Sister Mary said. The two stopped kissing and bowed their heads respectively.

"Raven you know you are forbidden to kiss or anything besides holding hands. Now come, it is time for prays." The old woman said pulling Raven by her wrist.

"See you later." Raven mouthed to Micheal and then followed Sister Mary. While they were in the new chapel, Raven called out to Robins' mind.

Robin sat erect, Amon notice and before he could ask what was wrong, a smiled appeared on her face. She shook her head and faced Amon.

"My sister has just told me, you have a new nephew. His name is Kunji, congratulations." Robin smiled. "Oh and your brother Syunji was out cold after she punched him in the gut."

"How do you know?" Amon asked quietly.

"It's not easy to explain, but sometimes, we can speak mind to mind, even though we are very far away. She told me that Sister Mary interrupted her and my soon to be brother in-law kissing and drag her to the chapel to pray to God, but my sister has long since given up the Catholic faith." Robin said with a smile.

"I wonder how my brother is taking it. Oh well, tell me can you control water like your sister?" Amon asked.

"No, I can control fire. What about you? Do you have any powers?" Robin asked innocently.

"No." he said coldly.

Robin was a little hurt that he said that coldly to her, she ate her meal in silence. They watched the performer in silence, then after they were threw, Robin left for bed. She sat on her bed, brushing her hair. She was deep in thought; she did not realize that someone had knocked on her door until Amon put a hand on her shoulder. Robin jumped and had her dagger unsheathed and had it pointed at his heart.

"Amon? Amon what are you doing in my room?" Robin asked surprised, but thankful she had her shift and under dress on.

"I want you to know our followers have caught up to us. I believe you should be ready incase they decide to come in. Good night Robin." Amon said and turned to leave.

"Thank you again Amon. I don't know how I could get threw this with out you. Pleasant dreams Amon." Robin said. He nodded and left her to herself. She finished brushing her hair and prayed to the Goddesses Diana, Isis, Hera and any other Goddess out there to protect her. She slept and had her dagger under her pillow. Around midnight, she heard the door creak. She had her dagger ready; she would stab them before they could abuse her again. However, a hand came over to her mouth and when she was about to stab the person a hand gripped her wrist.

'No not again! No not like the last time. Raven's not here to save me this time!' Robin screamed in her mind.

Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? tell me i really would like to know. thanks for reading this. TTW


	5. Name Sake Day

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has sent me a review, keep them coming! thanks again. Also i changed the rating because i'm not sure if the story will go as i plan. However I might change it back to it's orgnial rating. who knows!

Amon heard her and ran out of his room and into hers. He saw the two monks on top of her. One monk held her arms down while the other was between her legs, pulling them forcefully apart. Amon was disgusted with these two so called 'holy men' and let the rage take over. He took out his sword and stabbed one in the heart, the other went after Amon. However, Robins' dagger went into his arm. Amon saw that Robin was near tears, he helped her out of her bed. She gathered her belongings quickly, not bothering to dress and put on her boots. Amon was fully dressed when she finished gathering her things. He saw she was still in her shift and put his cloak over her and then they went to the Inn's bar, Amon put an envelope under a place where an inn keeper would look and they left, riding hard on their horses. They didn't stop riding until late in the afternoon. When they did, they were in a thick wood. They looked around for a stream and found one. Robin was having trouble breathing by then. While Amon tended to the horses and she got dressed.

"Robin are you alright?" Amon asked a little concerned when she came back over.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, then went to the stream and drank some water, holding her throbbing side.

"Liar. Let me see you wound." Amon said. Robin was a little hesitant, but she took off her frock, outer dress and pulled up the tunic underneath to show him her wound. It was bleeding, but she tried to hide it.

"You're lucky it's not serious. Robin why didn't you tell me. Just sit here and I'll make sure it is taken care of." Amon said and retrieve the medical herbs that Raven and Yurika had grown over the summer. He came back and saw Robin had the clothes she took off in a neat pile next to her. She had on her tunic that was rolled up to under breasts; her skirt went to her knees. Amon just started to clean and treat her wound. She stayed still, even when he put on the stinging herbs. When Amon finished putting on the bandages, he left her to get dressed. She put on her clothes and then joined Amon again. He made a fire and there was some bread and cheese, they shared it and ate it in silence. There was a light last snow on the ground, Robin smiled.

"You know Amon, in less than three months, my sister and I shall celebrate our name-sake day. That is when I shall be free from everyone and what they want me to be. I can't wait." Robin said looking Amon. She was trying to forget about the pain she felt.

"What is the big deal about Name Sake anyway?" he asked.

"Name Sake, that day the women in my family who turn 16 ½, are free to make three choices. Marriage, Church or Disowned. If I choose to be disowned or if I find a man I would want to marry, I will not be bound to the church or one of the two evil men I would have to marry. My sister has chosen marriage to Micheal, when I met him; I knew he was the one for her. What about you Amon, are you married?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm not married, nor do I have the intention of getting married. We should get moving, the sun is setting." Amon said. Robin nodded and they walked down the worn path, the horses following.

They walked for about two hours and then came across a cave. They went into the cave, Amon tied the horses to a rock and Robin started a small fire. They unsaddled the horses and made their own beds. They ate some more food, fed the horses and went to sleep. Amon had anther nightmare, Robin got up and went over to him.

"Shh, it's okay Amon. It's okay; there is no need for worry." Robin said to him. He opened his eyes and looked up into her caring eyes.

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare." She said reassuringly again and then went back to her bed. Amon could only stare, and then went back to sleep. In the morning Robin acted like Amon had not had a nightmare, which Amon was glad for. For two more weeks they traveled in this way, staying in Inns or in a cave. They mainly traveled in a comfortable silence; they never talked in the morning, however.

sorry it's short, but i'm in the middle of finals. i hope to have a longer chapter next time. Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. Vactian City

They were at Vatican City in a few days.

They went straight to the head Church, Robin had changed before they arrived. She put on her nun's clothing, Amon also had changed. He put on his good clothing that he would wear to court. A pair of black breeches, a white undershirt, black knee length leather boots, his usual over coat (the kind Amon wore during the series.) and a cloak. He pulled his hair back and made sure he looked presentable, and then he looked over at Robin. He thought she was some older women for a second, but then her green eyes reassured him, she was the same girl he had been traveling with for three weeks. They went in and met with Father Juliano, Amon did not know that he was Robin's and Raven's grandfather. When they walked in, Robin ran straight to her grandfather, but kneeled before him, rather than hug him.

"Grandfather, I am here to say my good byes. For now, however I shall be back on my name sake day with my Sister. Until then Grandfather, I shall be dead to you." Robin said before her grandfather.

"I see my child, yet you have not introduced me to this young lad." Father Juliano said, indicating Amon.

"This man is a friend of Raven's, he has come to bring me to her, and his name is Amon. I shall be with her until we come here for name sake." Robin said.

"You are Amon?" Father Juliano asked.

"Yes, are you Father Juliano?" Amon asked. The man nodded.

"We have need to speak in privet." Amon said.

"Robin, go to where Abbess Mary is, we shall join you shortly. Amon follow me." Father Juliano said. Robin nodded and left the men. The men went to Juliano's privet office and they spoke.

"I have come from my father's kingdom; I am second Prince Amon. My father and older brother have sent me to deliver this scroll." Amon said and presented Father Juliano the scroll.

"Thank you, however I must ask. What are your intentions to my granddaughter, Robin?" he asked, putting the scroll in a box.

"My intentions are to bring her to my father's castle, where she will be reunited with her sister, Raven. I have no other interest in her than that. Also, your other granddaughter plans to marry a lord in my father's court during the summer. His name is Micheal Lee; he is a decent man for Raven." Amon told Father Juliano.

"Hmm, I see. I am glad that both of my granddaughters are safe. By the way, did you know you saved Robin's life when she was just a babe?" the father asked. Before anything else could be said, Robin was pulled in by an old woman. Both women were breathing hard. Amon's high senses could smell the blood, Robin's wound was bleeding.

"Sister Mary, what on earth is going on?" The father asked. Amon stood up and went over to Robin; he could now see the light traces of blood under her over shirt.

"There are several men after Robin, we must get her out now or else she will be killed." The old woman said. Father Juliano nodded.

"My dear, Robin and Amon if you jump off the balcony you can make it to the stable and leave quickly. It is not a high jump, do not fear it." Father Juliano said. Amon nodded and then Robin gave her grandfather a hug goodbye and they went back to the balcony. Amon held Robin's waist as he jumped down three stories. They landed with a soft thud and then ran to the stable. Amon was shocked at how fast the girl was running with twenty or more pounds of clothing on. They made it to the stables and rode out of Vatican City and Rome fast. There were followed for a few miles, then they lost their followers. .

"Gee up, Snow!" Robin yelled, Amon wondered who she was talking to. They rode no-stop for several hours, and then slowed down for the horses. When they were at a light trot, Amon was next to her.

"Robin what happen back there?" Amon asked.

"Several men came after us and we ran." Robin lied, started to breathe harder and then almost fell off her horse, Amon caught her however. He gathered her in his arms and got down from the horse. Robin fainted from the blood loss. Amon noticed her saddle and dress were soaked with blood. Amon walked to the direction of the stream, when he arrived, he saw a small fire hut and took Robin in there. The two horses waited outside, nibbling on grass or drinking water as Amon tended to Robin's re-opened wound. He noticed that her two daggers were missing and there were rips in her clothes.

'How the hell did she rip it open?' he thought as he used a clean needle to stitch it up. He finished soon, cleaned her up, and then found one of his extra shirts and put it on her. He noticed past healed scars on her abdomen, and some healing bruises. He went out to the horses and tended to them. Robin woke up after a half hour of sleeping to the sound of someone singing a song she heard when she was a small baby. The voice was soft and sweet, although it was a masculine voice.

"...Softly, let me wipe away your tears, Softly, let me hold you in my arms, Softly, let me comfort you, Because I want to see you in your glory..."

'It sounds so familiar.' Robin thought as she started to get out of make shift bed, but cried out as she felt her side. The singing stopped and Amon came in to see her sitting up.

"Robin you should stay in bed, you need to rest for the night before we have to leave." He said in a stern, yet gentle voice.

"No, we must get going; my injury will not hinder our progress. We need to get as far from here as possible. Help me up and we can go." She said.

"Robin, this is not the time to be stubborn, it's time to heal. By the way Robin, how did you get so many scars? And that injury?" Amon asked as he gently pushed her back down so she would sleep.

"The priests and monks beat us if we tried to escape. I received this wound fending off a thief a day before I met you." Robin said, she did not want to go to sleep at the minute.

"Amon, why are you being so kind to me? I heard from my sister, you could be a boar." Robin said.

"Because you are injured. If you preferred, I could be a boar." He replied with a small smile pulling at his lips.

"No, I like this personality better. Amon, one more thing." Robin said.

"What?" he asked getting up.

"Where did you learn that song you were singing?"

"I learned that when I was a child now go to bed." He said. Robin nodded her head and did as told.

However, at the Royal Palace.

Raven rocked the new baby in her arms, smiling and singing a little lullaby.

"You are like the fast wind, That sweeps across the surface of the ocean,

And all the dreams you have always taken care of,

By infinite rays of the sun. And now as I see you,

Your back is turned to me but you are reaching, Pointing towards the future,

Both your wings are broken, So why do you hide all your pain?

Softly, let me wipe away your tears, Softly, let me hold you in my arms,

Softly, let me comfort you, Because I want to see you in your glory. I'll give you,

I'll give you, If you choose to lay your head down, All the dreams that you dream will live on,

I'll give you, I'll give you, If you hold a heart that's true now, Your love will return back to you,

I'll give you my love Lullaby! The Unyielding Wish." Raven sang in a soft and sweet voice.

The baby cooed in her arms, she heard foot steps coming. Raven had a dagger ready for attack, for now the footsteps stopped. Before she could do anything a arrow went threw her left shoulder, nearly hitting the baby.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the enchanted arrow hit her. She held the baby close to her as she ran, knowing that if she went up with someone with a enchanted arrow she would die. The person chased after her. Raven ran down the corridor, then found her self cornered. She looked and saw a man wearing a hooded cloak standing in front of her. He raised her bow to her.

"You will die, for you are a witch and all witches must burn in HELL!" he yelled as the arrow was loosen from the bow. Raven closed her eyes and prayed to the gods.

Leavin ya on a cliffy, have fun. Thanks for the reviews. I planned originally for this to be PG13, but it will have violence and bloodshed, maybe a bit lemonly (who knows). Thanks again. TTW


	7. Savior

Thanks for the Reviews, i hope i get more from everyone. i want to hear your feed back.

Raven closed her eyes and prayed. She heard a noise and looked up, standing in front of her were Haruto and Micheal. 'The gods must like me.' She thought.

"Move boys, or else I'll kill ye too." The man said.

"I don't think so, Haruto get the two out of here." Micheal said.

Haruto nodded and he pulled Raven after him.

"Micheal!" she yelled at the man she was being pulled away from.

"I'll be alright, just go!" he yelled, then turned to face his opponent.

"Think you're so brave and strong, eh? Bedding that witch and making her a whore? Doing nasty things with 'er o whoring 'er out, eh? Bet the child is yours and 'er's." the man said and spat at Micheal. Micheal clamed his anger and raised his hand. The wind around the two men started to become a force field.

"How dare you insult Raven! She is a very horonible woman, don't you ever dare to slander her name. I will kill you." Micheal said calmly as though he was drinking tea. Then the wind went straight at the man's heart. Before the man could move, the wind went threw his body. His blood was still for a heart beat as the wind went violently threw his body. Micheal then made the wind go threw his entire body and make millions of tiny holes; the man's blood was coming out faster. Micheal stopped the wind and went over to the man. He was still breathing, faintly.

"I hope in your next life, you will be a bug." Micheal said before killing him.

Mean while.

Haruto got in front of Raven as another man appeared. The man was armed with a purified cross bow and sword. Haurto had his cross bow, but no arrows left.

"Raven, stay behind me and don't move." Haruto said.

"Haruto you're going to be killed, please don't." she cried. 'What the hell is this, Kill Raven day? I don't want him hurt. Yurika would be heart broken if he died.' She thought, and then she used her power to make a shield of ice.

"Take the child and go, Yuri would be sad if I let you die." Raven said thrusting the child into his arms.

"No way Rave, if I let you die, Micheal would never get over it." Haruto said, he pushed the child back into her arms.

"Will you two shut up and die already." The man said and a dozen arrows hit the shield, however the shield broke. Haruto pushed Raven to the ground and covered her body with his. The baby was crying now. Raven held the boy close to her.

"Raven!" Micheal yelled and the wind went straight at the man's head, knocking it off his neck. Raven looked up at the man she loved deeply. He came over to her and Haruto, he helped Raven up.

"Are you two okay?" he asked worried more about Raven.

"Yes thank you, both of you." Raven said with her smile. The guards came a minute later; in front of them were Miho and Syunji running over to them. Miho and Syunji both had a relived look on their face. Raven gave Miho her son and got a hugged from her.

"Oh, Raven I don't know what I would do with out your help." Miho whispered to her.

"It was not all me, really it was Micheal and Haruto. They rescued us from the witch hunters. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to..." Raven didn't finish as she fainted. Micheal caught her and had a worried face. Raven was taken to her room and the healer looked at her. One hour later the healer came back out of Raven's room, blood on her front dress. The woman went up to the Royal couple and the several other people in the room.

"Highness, she'll be fine. No need to worry and she's up now. Lord Micheal, Lady Raven is requesting your presence." The old woman said. Micheal smiled and went in to see the young woman. The healer went over to the Prince, Miho, Haurto, Yurika, and Sister Mary, other people milled about.

"The young woman will be fine, however she had poison in her shoulder and blood. I was able to get it out, but keep her from using her powers. If she uses them, she could die. Just make sure she is relaxed for a few days, maybe a week." The woman said.

"Of course, thank you so much." Miho said, she held her son protectively to her chest. The woman nodded and took her leave.

"The question is, how are we gonna make sure Raven doesn't use her power while she is resting?" Haurto asked aloud.

"Simple, keep her busy with something." Yurika said as she went into the room, not bothering to knock. She kicked Micheal out and talked with Raven.  
  
"NANI!???" they heard Raven yelled. Some more mumbling from Yurika and then.

"Hell's gonna freeze over first!" Yurika mumbled something else and ran out smiling.

"What did you just tell her?" Haurto asked.

"Oh, nothing really." She said and started to walk away from the door. However, Raven came out in her shift, her shoulder exposed. Her left shoulder was bandged and had some blood seeping threw. She ran after Yurika and pulled Yurika in the room by her hair.

"I'm not finished with you yet! You may be my friend, but I'll whip your ass for telling to do THAT!" she yelled.

"Help!" Yurika squeaked as she was pulled in.

"She made a quick recovery." The seven people in the hall said in union.

Well, I hoped you like it. I will not promise I will not have anymore cliffies. But I promise to update more soon.


	8. Lechers and Jesters

Hello! i hope everyone is having a good summer! Heres another chp! (don't own WHR)

Robin sat down in the cold lake water. Amon was some where in the woods, his singing was letting her know that he was not near. Robin had wanted to clean up, so she had Amon promise to let her bathe the first time they would stop by a lake. It had been a week since she bathed and was glad they stopped here for the night.

"It's getting warmer, I'm glad spring is almost here." She said aloud to no one but her self.

Robin took a deep breath and went under the cold water. She felt the water sting her bare skin, but didn't care.

'it feels like I'm cleansing my soul, not to mention my hair and body.' She thought.

Robin swam a few more minutes under water, and then surfaced for air. She did not see the man standing in the bushes looking at her. Robin swam back to shore and used the wash cloth to scrub herself before getting out to dry. She finished, still clueless to the peeping tom.

Robin grabbed her large towel and wrapped it around her body. She realized, Amon was no longer singing and looked around. She heard a twig snap behind her and spun around to see if it was Amon. However, instead she saw an over weight man looking at her with lecherous eyes. She backed up a few steps, but tripped over a rock.

"UH!" she said as she fell. The man was at her feet, a sword pointed down at her throat.

"You're a nice one, aren't ya girlie. Now take off that towel and we'll make nice, ya hear?" the man said, then laughed at her. Robin was fuming; she should not have left her guard down, and let herself get into a situation like this.

"Leave me alone, Pig!" she yelled at him, he walked around her side, she back away from him.

"Why would I want to do that, eh?" he asked, kicking her side.

"UHH!" she screamed as his foot hit her almost healed wound. The man laughed again, he did not see Amon come up behind him. Amon used his sword and stabbed the man in the heart, then pulled it back out. The man fell face first on the ground next to the practically scared and angry Robin. Amon looked down at his charge.

"Are you alright?" he asked helping her to her feet Robin saw some type of emotion in his usually cold grey eyes.

"Yeah, just let me dress, it'll just be a minute." She said and put on her clothing. She went back Amon and the horses and they left the campsite.

"You know, if it hadn't been for that man, it would have been a nice place to stay." Robin said as they galloped away.

"You're right." He replied. The next two weeks were uneventful and the two made small campsites along lakes, streams, and inside caves.

Robin started to grow close to Amon over that time. Amon started to like having Robin around him; she grew on him like Raven had.

'For some reason, these two sisters, can make even me become open and not cold hearted.' Amon thought one day as he saw Robin trying to catch a fish with her hands. She looked silly to him wearing her long skirts to her knees. She almost caught one but fell in the water. She surfaced and smiled, holding the fish in her hands. Amon smiled at this, he had never seen anyone do this before.

"Since I caught dinner, you can cook it Amon." Robin said as she handed him the slippery and wet fish. She went to a thick grove of bushes and put on the men's clothing she had worn the first he had seen her.

"Fine, but next time, try not to get all wet." He said with a light smile of his own. Robin saw this and then sat down next to the taller man.

"You do know how to cook right, not many men know how to cook." She said, teasing him.

"I know how to cook better than most women in the castle." He said, grabbing a knife to gut the fish.

"Let the pro show you a trick." Robin said taking the knife from Amon and in one fluid motion she had sliced the fish open. All the insides fell out and in another fluid motion she had the fish's head off and sliced the fins off. Amon gave her a small applause. He took the fish and put it over the fire to cook. The two sat and watched as the fire Robin made blazed.

"Amon, you've never told me what kind of job you have." Robin said out of the blue.

"Why do you care?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Because, it's kinda fun to think of what you are. Are you a cook? Or are you a soldier? Or are you a personal guard to the king?" Robin asked off the top of her head. Amon smiled a real smile.

"What, no jester or courtier?" he mocked. Robin laughed at this.

"I can't see you as a courtier, nor can I differently see you as a jester, you don't laugh enough." Robin said. "But don't take it offensively."

Amon turned over the fish and looked back at his companion.

"I'm no courtier nor am I a court jester. Keep guessing, maybe I'll tell you." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Robin smiled and laughed a little at him.

"Well then I shall keep playing this game." She said.

They ate their meal with a light conversation. After that they cleaned up and went to bed. In the morning they could tell Spring was near, for it was getting warmer. They passed a small village where they bought some supplies and continued on their journey.

I'll update soon! Since it is summer, i'll have more time to type!


	9. Raven's Dilemma

Hello again! here's another grade A chapter.

Raven sat up in bed, she had healed and was now allowed to use her powers again. However, she remember what her friend had said to her.

Flash Back

Raven was being held by Micheal when Yurika burst in and literally kicked him out of the room.

"What was that for?!" Raven asked getting all pisst.

"I have some news for you. Also, you might not want him to hear it." Yurika said as she sat next to her friend.

"What?" Raven asked, a little worried.

"you can't use your powers for the next two weeks so I was thinking you and Micheal could go to a small little cottage or manor, have some quiet time and get started on making a family." Yurika said with a smile. She did not anticipate Ravens' reaction.

"NANI!!!??" she asked grabbing her friend by her top and pulled her close, but released her because of her shoulder.

"Well, you two will be married by the time you would have a baby." Yurika said getting up.

"Hell's gonna freeze over first!" she yelled.

"Well, come on. You both want to do it; I can see it in your eyes. Besides, Haurto and I did before we were married, no one knew." Yurika said. Then she ran out as Raven lunged after her.

"What did you just tell her?" Haurto asked.

"Oh, nothing really." She said and started to walk away from the door. However, Raven came out in her shift and pulled Yurika in the room by her hair.

"I'm not finished with you yet! You may be my friend, but I'll whip your ass for telling to do THAT!" she yelled.

"Help!" Yurika squeaked as she was pulled in. Raven pushed her up against the wall. But released her because of her shoulder.

"Yurika, I cannot break the vow of chastity until I am married, even if I wanted to, I can't." Raven said.

End flash back

Raven was tempted to do that, but she had been raised in a convent for all her life. She had her cloak around her nude form. It was past eleven at night and she could not yet sleep. Raven laid back in bed for an hour then got up, wrapped her cloak around her body and went threw the cold palace to Micheal's room. She could hear he was asleep, so she crept in quietly. She was careful not to wake him as she walked silently over to his inner chamber.

Micheal laid still; he had heard someone enter his outer rooms. He grabbed the dagger under his pillow, ready to kill. The person came into his bedroom; he could not make out the person for lack of light. The person dropped their cloak and leaned over him. He grabbed the person around their neck, spun them around and put the dagger to their neck. He heard the light yell of surprise from the person and realized it was female when he felt her lose, firm and round breasts. The break in clouds allowed the moonlight to shine over Raven's nude form. Micheal released her neck, dropped the dagger and looked at Raven. She had a blush in her cheeks and was not too surprise by her fiancée's strength.

"Raven, what are you doing in here and why aren't you wearing any clothing?" Micheal asked as he took off his night shirt and handed it to Raven, who put it on.

"I came in here because I couldn't sleep and I don't normally sleep in clothing." She said when she had the shirt on. She climbed in the large bed with Micheal; he just pulled her into his embrace.

"Raven you shouldn't be in here." He said after a few minutes. They just laid in each other's arms.

"Micheal, are you going to escort me back to my room and you lay in my small bed?" she asked teasing him a little. He kissed her forehead.

"No, but if we get caught, I think the sister might break the vow of thou shall not kill." He joked back. Raven was content to stay like this forever, just lying in the arms of the man she loved.

"Micheal, why do you love me? I'm not as pretty as the others around here, I'm just plain." Raven asked. Micheal sat up and looked at her.

"Raven, you shouldn't say that. You're the most beautiful woman around here. I love you because you are you, Raven there isn't a thing about you that I don't love." He said to her and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Micheal sneaked his arms around her waist and higher back. Micheal's tongue licked at her bottom lip. Raven opened her mouth for him and his tongue came into her mouth. She pulled him closer to her and his hands went up and down her back.

'Whore!' Raven sat up and pushed Micheal away. He looked at her as she put her hands to her ear.

"Raven?" Micheal asked a little breathless.

'Whore, slut, wretch, you should die and burn in hell!' Raven kept hearing this voice in her head; silently tears flowed down her cheek. Micheal pulled her into his arms and tried to clam her. After a few minutes the teasing voices stopped and Raven looked at Micheal.

"Raven, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Shh, it's okay just relax." He said, his hand rubbing her back gently and he whispered soothing words to her. She soon drifted off to sleep, clinging for dear life to Micheal. He held her equally close to him and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning.

Haurto ran into Micheal's room, not bothering to knock. Raven was not in her room and the people who were up were looking for her. Haurto burst into the room, startling both Micheal and Raven from their comfortable sleep. They looked at Haruto, who did not see the smaller form of Raven next to Micheal.

"Micheal, Raven's missing. The sister went to get her up and she wasn't in bed. We have to find her, hello Raven." He said in one breath. Then it struck him.

"Raven? What are you doing in here with Micheal and in his bed?" Haruto asked confused. Raven and Micheal got out of bed and Haruto noticed she wore nothing except Micheal's night shirt that went to her knees.

"I came in here last night because I couldn't sleep okay." Raven said as she put her cloak on.

"Whatever, you had better say you fell asleep in the garden again, or else you'll have hell to pay." Haruto said. Raven gave Micheal a kiss good bye and left with Haruto back to her room.

When she got there Sister Mary gave her a death gripping hug.

"Where have you been?" Nagira asked, he had been up when the sister got worried.

"I fell asleep in the garden again, that's all. Haurto found me as I was coming back in." Raven lied flawlessly. Sister Mary just told her never to do that again unless she left a note and left to pray. Everyone except Nagira, Haruto and Yurika left.

"So Raven, where were you really?" Yurika asked.

"None of your business. I wasn't doing anything wrong and I don't need to tell you." She said.

"Well, we'll let you two ladies talk amongst yourselves, were gonna see Micheal." Nagira said, Raven felt the sudden urge to kill Haruto. The men left and both women went into Raven's inner room. Yurika sat on the bed as Raven took off her cloak, reviling Micheal's shirt.

"Oh! So you were in his room." Yurika said quietly and laughed. Raven's face started to become very red.

"I didn't do anything." She said taking the shirt off with care and got dressed.

"Mmhm. So then, if you didn't do anything wrong, what DID you do?" Yurika asked, helping Raven tie up the back of her dress.

"I just laid in bed with him is all, nothing sexual. Besides, I couldn't sleep." Raven said.

"Well, you only have four months until your Name Sake day. If you two did fool around, you could hide your pregnancy, if you happen to become pregnant that is." Yurika said as she brushed Raven's long hair.

"Yurika, I'm not sure what to do. I want to know what it feels like to have him on top of me, feeling his body be pressed against mine. To feel him so intimately, but then again. I was raised in a convent, I was taught not to have sex. What should I do?" Raven asked her friend. Yurika gave her friend a hug and thought for a minute.

"Raven, I want to steer you in the right direction, but you must make the choice yourself." Yurika said. The two left after a few more minutes and went Miho's chamber.

Mean while.... Robin and Amon were staying at a large village that would be having a festival soon.  
  
I smell a lime/lemon! Next chapter I rated R. so if you don't like that stuff, don't read. Thanks to all those who have been reading and to those that have been reviewing.


	10. The Rose Maiden R rated!

**okay this chapter is rated R! i repeat R! i don't want anyone saying they didn't know and get offended. **enjoy!

The Village of Roses.

Robin had convinced Amon it would be fun to go to a festival. She said it would be fun to dance for a little while, relax, have fun and catch up on gossip. After a day of begging he relented and they would stay for the night to join in, in the festivities. Robin put on a black dress that fitted her body and went to the ground. She took her hair out of her usual hair style of two pig tails and she had her cloak on. Amon just put on his same outfit, but it was clean. Amon swore that every time she dressed like that, she looked older and more beautiful, though he told no one. They went to the main festive area and watched as they did a ceremonial lighting of a fire pit.

"I pray that the couples who have come to this party received the blessing they ask for. I also pray that we have a good year for harvests, Amen." A holy looking man said. Many people either nodded their heads or said Amen. Amon and Robin had no clue that this festival was for couples who wanted to conceive and get married. Robin and Amon split up for a little bit, Amon wanting to see some knives while Robin looked at some hair brushes. As she looked at her self in a mirror a man appeared behind her.

"Oh beautiful maiden, my I ask thee of thy name?" he asked, bowing a little. Robin's face went a little red.

"Um, Robin." She said. Amon was looking for Robin when he spotted her talking with a man about his own age.

"Robin is such a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden as yourself. My name is Lucas. May I escort you around here? You appear to have no husband or sweet heart. Which is such a same for you are the prettiest maiden here." He said, eyeing her body. Robin felt a bit uncomfortable, but she saw Amon.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my sweet heart is here. Good day." She said as she put the mirror down. She went up to Amon and kissed him on the lips. "Pretend to be my husband. Or else that man is going to keep pestering me." Robin whispered. Amon nodded and put his arm around her waist.

They walked past the man, who was throwing dirty looks at Amon. The two walked around the stalls of goods and sampled some of the wine that was being past about. Amon never left Robin's side the whole time they walked around. As they conversed with others and with themselves. Around noon, the two stopped in front of a small play stage.

"The legend of the Rose Maiden. It sounds so familiar, let's watch it. Please Amon." Robin said, although she was already pulling him to a seat.

"Sure, why not." He said. 'Why the fuck am I doing this? Aren't I the cold hearted prince? How can this shadow of a woman make me so...soft?' he thought. The play began and the crowd watched. Unknown to Robin, the man from earlier watched. The narrator began to read the tale as the actors acted it out.

"Once, long ago there was a prince whose heart was colder than ice. His people were sad that their ruler was not kind to them and they wished for a maiden who would warm his icy heart. On a full moon, an old widowed woman was sitting in her rocker. She was sitting in her flower garden, waiting for her two daughters to come to them. For they had terrible news for their eldest daughter. The younger daughter was a dark haired beauty with icy eyes. That daughter would soon be leaving to marry. The other daughter, the elder of the two, was a fair haired beauty with endless green eyes. She was promised to no one, but many men lusted for her. Each daughter was named after the flowers they most loved. The fair haired beauty was named Rose and the dark haired beauty was named Lily. Around their village, they were known as the Rose Maiden for Roses' kindness and the Tiger Lily, for Lily's quick temper, grace and kindness. Both women loved their widowed mother very deeply. However when they came to her that night, they saw how sad she was.

'Rose,' their mother began.

'Yes mother,' the girl said.

'My dear Rose you have been asked in hand. However, it is by two men. One man is our cold hearted prince. He may be rich and with title, but he is cold in heart. The other man is our neighbor's son. He may be poor and with not title, but he will love and lust after you. If you marry either, you must choose well.' the old woman said. The daughter took the news with grace, while her sister Tiger Lily was out raged.

'Mother,' the elder said, 'I do not wish to choose my self. However I both men are excellent in Archery. I wish to be the prize for the winner.' She said, her mother knew what she meant.

The old woman sent messages to the prince and the neighbor's son. They accepted. However, the poor man wanting more than just the woman also suggested the winner get the best pig from each man the prince accepted, but did not care. He had seen the beautiful Rose Maiden and wanted her. People wondered why the prince would want such a woman when he could have any of the women from court. However, unknown to all but the prince, he had met the fair woman before and was treated kindly by her. She melted his heart form ice. It took the prince a while to realize this and when he did, the neighbors' son realized how beautiful and how ripe the woman was. The next day, the contest was held. The whole kingdom watched. Each man had a pig ready and had their bows inspected by the two sisters, both were good in archery if you could believe that. They said both bows were fine and the contest began. The prince won the contest and the Rose Maiden was pleased. She did not care if everyone though the prince was cold. He had a year prior to this, met her and opened his icy heart to her. She had secretly fallen in love. However, the neighbor's son was not pleased and vowed revenge. The prince and the Rose Maiden were to be married soon. Tiger Lily and the Widow walked Rose Maiden down the aisle to the prince. When they stopped, the prince went up to them.

'Milord, if you hurt my sister I will kill you.' Tiger Lily said. The prince just nodded and the widow handed her eldest to the prince." The speaker took a quick break for a drink of water.

"What do you think so far Amon; does it not sound like an unusual fairy tale?" Robin asked Amon.

"It does." The narrator resumed speaking.

"As the prince and Rose Maiden looked at each other, the neighbor's son had a bow ready to shot the prince in the heart. The priest said the final vows and the angered young man shot his arrow. The Rose Maiden saw the arrow and pushed the prince out of the way. The guards then killed the young man and the prince looked at his bride. She was safe, the arrow missed her. The prince was happy his bride was safe and sound and brought her into his embrace. The wedding guest cheered as they kissed their first kiss. After the wedding, the widow was invited to live in the palace with the prince and her daughter for the rest of her days. The prince grew to a kind man and loved his wife dearly. They had many children and the people were happy that their lord was no longer cruel and cold. The prince and the Rose maiden lived happily ever after." The narrator finished. Everyone cheered and the actors bowed.

"That was a good fairy tale." Robin said as they left.

"I agree, are you hungry Robin." Amon asked.

"Yes. Amon are you an actor for the king?" Robin asked.

"No, try again." He chuckled. Later in the afternoon near sun set, Robin noticed an archery contest.

"Amon, you can shoot an arrow, right?" Robin asked as her arm encircled his arm.

"Yes, why?" he then noticed the archery contest.

"Do you want to try? I plan on entering." She said as they walked over to the sign ups.

"Sure, I'll try." He said. They went up to the man taking names.

"We both would like to sign up." Robin said with a smile.

"I'm sorry miss, but no women are allowed to compete. Your husband can, but you can't." the man said. Robin was disappointed at this.

"Well then, sign me up." Amon said. Robin looked at him.

"I'm still going to do it, even if you are not allowed." He whispered in her ear as they left the sign up area. After a few minutes the contest began. Robin sat with other women as they watched their men in the contest. Amon had no clue to why he was doing this except to make Robin happy. 'I'm getting soft.' He thought.

He stood next to the men in his age group. The boys ages 15-18 were first. They did three rounds and a boy with blond hair won. The men ages 19-25, the group Amon was in, were next. Amon had no problem shooting his bow, though he preferred his own. His arrow hit center, a few other men also hit the center of their own targets. Robin wished she could be shooting at that moment, she knew she would win. After the second round, only Amon and another man were left. The other man smiled at him friendly and Amon nodded. They shot their targets and Amon hit dead center. The other man shook his hand and Amon went over to where the winners of each division were standing.

Robin left the women she was talking with and went up to Amon. He saw her approaching him and turned to face her. Her cheeks were full of color, her smile was wide and she hid something behind her back.

"I'm glad you're doing fine, just one more round to go." She said when she came up to him.

"Thanks, what do you mean by one more round?" he asked.

"Well, Hanna told me that all the winners of each age group go against each other to see who is the best of all. The winner gets a woman who is randomly chosen for the night. Hanna told me it is only if the woman or man is not married or a engaged. There are rules to what you can and can't do, but hey it sounds like fun!" Robin said with a smile. "Oh, it is based off of that play; the girl is called the Rose Maiden."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. You don't plan on being the chosen girl do you?" he asked as a joke. Robin playfully hit him on the head.

"Even if I did, I bet you couldn't win. So I would have to spend the night with a complete stranger." She said and laughed at his reaction.

"If you were chosen, I would win and I'm still going to win. Just you watch Robin." He said.

'One of the few times he's said my name. Hmm I wonder...'

"Fine, if you win I'll cook for the next week. However if you loose, you have to do the cooking and dance with me tonight." She said.

"Fine, but if I do win you cook and you can't use your powers. I know that's how you've been using them." He said.

"Deal." She replied. Before Amon could do anything Robin gave him a quick kiss on the lips for luck and walked away. Amon watched her walk away, and then noticed Lucas, the man from earlier who had hit on Robin. He won his division and stood next to Amon.

"I know you two are not married or sweet hearts. So here's my little idea, if you want to see that the beauty traveling with you is still alive by night fall, that is. We'll make a little wager, the girl and your best horse for me if I win or if you happen to win, then you can keep the girl and my best horse. What do you say, however before you do say something look behind your precious Robin." He said, Amon saw out of the corner of his eye a man with a short dagger standing near Robin and the women.

"I agree to your terms." Amon said, he wouldn't risk Robin's life for nothing. After ten minutes, the last few divisions finished and all ten men stood before the judges. Most of the village was there in the crowds watching this event. Amon felt someone's eyes on him and looked around, in the large crowd he found Robin staring at him. She gave him a smile and he nodded.

"I'd like to thank all of the men who have competed in the compaction. These ten men who stand before us are the best in their age groups, now we will see who is the best of all of them. But first we must pick the Rose Maiden." The head judge said. A man was sent out to randomly pick a woman. He saw Robin sitting with some girls and went up to her.

"Miss, are you promised to anyone?" he asked.

"No sir, why?" Robin asked.

"Good, then you shall be the Rose Maiden." He said and helped her to her feet and took her to the judge's area.

"Our Rose Maiden!" the man said aloud and the people cheered. Amon saw Robin and how deeply she blushed standing in front of so many people.

'Great! Now I have to beat nine others! I have some great luck don't I?' Amon thought. Robin was just hoping she didn't look stupid. The contest began and six men lost. They went to the judges and got their small reward. Each got one silver coin. Amon and the other man were still there. Robin was glad, she hoped Amon would win. As the men lined up for the next round, Robin's heart was going a mile a minute. The men let their arrows lose and was glad when Amon's hit near the center. However, the man from earlier that day also hit close to the center.

"Our last two champions, who will win this years' Rose Maiden?" the head judged asked the crowd. Most of the crowd hoped Amon would win and the rest hoped Lucas would win. Robin hoped Amon would win the contest. She looked threw the changing tent she was dragged into.

"Archers Ready! Shoot!" the man said. Both men shot their arrows and Amon's hit dead center while Lucas hit a white line. The people cheered and Amon looked at Lucas.

"Keep your dam horse, but never step near her again or so help me, I'll kill you." Amon said and went over to the judging area.

"Well it appears you are happy! Now it is time to give you your reward kind sir." The man said. Then he faced the crowd.

"We have our champion and a Rose Maiden, now let us unite them!"

"Bring out the priest and Rose Maiden." A man called. Robin was brought out with a priest.

When Amon saw her, his eyes almost popped out. Her hair was brushed out and her clothes were different. She had on a white dress that was made of soft material and had red embroidered roses on it. The dress hugged all of Robin's unseen curves and her breasts; the dress went to the ground and trailed a little. On her head were roses and a veil. On her lips were red dye and she had light eye shadow.

"It is a tradition that the Rose Maiden marries the Champion for the day. It is not real, but you could marry her for real." The man told Amon quietly. Amon closed his mouth and as Robin came up to him he felt his heart go faster.

"I bet I look stupid." Robin whispered when she came up to Amon.

"No, Robin you look like an angel." He said, kissing her hand.

"Now it is time for all the couple who have come to get married as well." the judge said and about two dozen couples stood behind Amon and Robin. Robin and Amon were gently pushed forward by Hanna and her sweet heart to the make shift alter.

"Don't worry, this is just for tonight, however don't do anything that is against the bible." The priest said. Robin was clueless as to what was going on. But put her small hand in Amon's larger hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man and woman. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold thy peace." The priest paused, and then began again. "Today we unite the Champion and the Rose Maiden in holy matrimony. Champion do you agree to love, honor and cherish this woman as long as you both shall live? Will you be faithful, loyal, and true? Threw good times and bad times, threw sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live? To keep yourself for her and her alone?" the priest asked Amon. He looked at Robin and said.

"I do."

"Rose Maiden, do you agree to love, honor, and obey this man as long as you both shall live? Will you be faithful, loyal and true? Threw the good times and bad times, threw sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live? To keep yourself for him and him alone?" the priest asked Robin. She looked at Amon and replied.

"I do."

"The ring?" The man said to the boy next to him.

"I can't find it sir." He whispered, Amon heard this and took out his mother's ring.

"I have one, it won't be a problem." Amon said.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." the priest said. Amon and Robin faced each other; Robin had a silent tear go down her blushing cheeks. Amon held Robins' hand up as he placed the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee Wed." he said. He looked deeply into Robin's eyes and saw mixed emotions in there.

"I pronounce you Man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Amon leaned down and kissed Robin on the lips, his hands went around her waist. The other couples, their families, and the crowd that remained cheered for Robin and Amon. They were given a little pouch; in it was ten pieces of sliver. However Robin gave Hanna and her now husband two silvers and then Robin and Amon left to see the sun set before going to the dance. They watched the sun set over the lake; Amon looked at Robin against the setting sun. To him she looked like a goddess. Amon pulled Robin into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Robin forgot to breathe as she put her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. After a few minutes, they pulled apart for air.

"You look like an angel, my lovely wife." Amon said as he looked down at her.

"Thank you, my dear husband." She said with a smile.

Amon kissed her again; he had never felt so alive. The music started up a little while later and the new 'married' couple went to the dance floor. The two danced with each other for hours, their eyes never leaving each others. Near the end of the dance, the music was slow. Amon held Robin close to him; he noticed her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Robin blinked her and the tears started to fall.

"Robin, why are you crying?" he asked as he brushed the tear lightly away.

"Because Amon, I love you and even if it is only for tonight, I'm happy I could be your wife." Robin said as more silent tears went down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Robin. I want you to know I'm happy to be your husband tonight." He said and he held her closer to him and kissed her lips.

Then all the couples, including Robin and Amon, went to where the fire pit was. The fire pit was now down to the embers.

"Every year, as everyone knows, we the people who wish for children jump over the embers of the holy fire. I hope for all that you may have your wish granted." With a jester of his hand, the Lord of this village and a few other villages, the band started to play up a fast beat music. The lord and his wife were the first to jump, they landed on their feet and the people cheered. Hanna saw Robin and went over to her.

"Robin, come now. You two should jump for the fun of it." she said kindly.

"Why do people jump over the fire pit?" Robin asked.

"Because it is a tradition, if a couple want to know if they will have a child this year they jump. If both land on their feet, then they will have a baby. If only one lands on their feet, they won't have a baby." Hanna said.

Robin blushed a little and Amon looked down at her. Hanna joined her husband and they both landed on their feet. She was smiling and her husband was also happy. Robin and Amon noticed that every time a couple landed on their feet, the crowd where cheer for them.

"Come on Amon, it would be fun." Robin said as she pulled him over and he followed. After six couples, it was Robin and Amon to jumped. They jumped over the fire and both landed gracefully on their feet. Again the crowd cheered and the music kept going to a faster beat.

"Robin. Come with me." He said as they walked away from the fire pit. She followed him to the Inn they were staying at. They happen to be sharing a room that had only one bed that fit two. Robin was not sure what Amon was thinking, but she followed him nonetheless. When they went into their room, Amon locked the door and looked at her in the moon light. She looked at him and her tears kept falling. Amon went to her and held her in his arms.

"Robin, as my wife, I never want you to be sad. So please don't cry." He said, kissing her tears away. Robin put her arms around his neck.

"Amon, the only reason why I am crying is because I'm happy. Not because I am sad." She said and kissed him. Amon took off the crown of roses and the veil and picked Robin up bridal style. He kissed her lips and walked her over to the bed, as he laid her down. Robin pulled him down on top of her. Amon's hands went up and down her back, as her hands went to his chest. Amon took off his cloak and boots as Robin took off her shoes. Amon kissed her again, this time his tongue ran across her lower lip. She moaned a little and his tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues fought for control and she let Amon win. Her hands tangled them in Amon's hair as his hands roamed over her body. Robin started to unbutton Amon's Chinese styled over coat as he undid the ties in the back of Robin's dress. When Robin finished, she pushed it off Amon's shoulder and pulled up his under shirt, exposing his washboard abs. she ran her hands over his well muscled, but scared chest. Amon finished the undoing the ties and before he took off her dress, he stopped kissing her. Robin looked up at him confused.

'Amon, get yourself in check, you can't be doing this! You're not married to her or at the very least promised to her!' Amon's conscious said to him. He looked down at the young woman beneath him.

"Robin, before this goes any further I want to know you fully want to go threw with his." He said to her, although he wanted to make love to her, he had to know if she wanted it. She looked at him with the endless green eyes.

"Amon, I want you. I want you to do this with me, please." She said. Amon didn't need her to say anything more. Amon gently pulled the top part of Robin's dress off, exposing her firm and round breasts. Amon nuzzled the middle area of her breasts and his hands went down her sides. He kissed her again, as his right hand started to massage her right breast and his mouth went to her left nipple. He sucked and teased her nipple and his hand massages her breasts for a few minutes. As he did this, she started to moan with pleasure. Amon switched treatments on her breasts and her hands entangled in his dark locks.

"Amon." Robin said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed this new found pleasure.

After a few minutes Amon stopped, Robin whined for more, but he kissed her passionately again. She undid his belt as he stood up with her. Her dress pooled at her feet as his pants followed suit. Amon was surprised to see she wore no undergarments, but didn't care. Robin stood in front of the man she loved in all her glory. Amon noticed the healed scars on Robins' nude form and the fact she was hairless in many areas. Robin was a little shy, especially when she saw how big Amon was.

"Robin you look heavenly." He said as he stepped out of his pants and kissed her. Robin put her arms around his neck and pushed her body up against his. His arms encircled her waist and tighten his hold on her. Amon laid Robin gently down on the bed and got on top of her. He got in between Robin's legs and looked at her.

"Robin, you're completely sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes Amon."

"Robin, this is gonna hurt a little, but I promise I will be gentle." Amon said as he got himself ready to enter her opening.

"I trust you Amon." She said. Amon kissed Robin lips and in an instant he pushed himself fully inside of her. Robin had tears going down her cheeks as she felt the pain of her innocence being lost. Amon was still within her, he planted butterfly kisses all over her eyelids, cheeks, and lips. After a few minutes she got used to the feeling of him being inside of her. It started to feel good for her as she started to move a little. Amon felt her move and wrapped his arms around her back and he started ever so slowly to move in and out her. Robin started to move with him, they started to begin a slow rhythm. Amon wanted to go faster, but took his time for Robin's sake.

"Amon, faster." She said in his ear.

Amon started to faster and Robin kept up with him. They began going faster and faster, Robin couldn't believe how good it felt. Soon the two were near their peak. Robin was moaning constantly, however she tried to keep it quiet. Amon also had the occasional moan, he felt himself get ready. He kissed Robin again; their rhythm was increasing faster now. Robin's nails dug into Amon's shoulders, she was moaning and now Amon was moaning constantly too. Then they felt it come, Robin screamed into Amon's shoulder as she came, and Amon quietly moaned Robin's name as he came. Robin's finger nails dug deeper into Amon's shoulders as she felt pure bliss. Amon couldn't believe what he was feeling, he was in complete bliss.

"I love you Robin." he said.

"I love you too, Amon. Do you want to do it again?" She asked, kissing Amon on the lips. He looked down at her and smiled at her. They did it again; in fact they did it till three hours before dawn. The two fell asleep in each others' arms. For once, Amon didn't have a nightmare and Robin felt safe.

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews.


	11. Discoveries

Hoped you'll like the last chpater, this story will have to be in R ratings until i publish the G rated version. anyway enjoy.

Robin woke up around ten; she felt Amon's warmth next to her and inside of her. She opened her eyes and saw he was still asleep. Robin brushed some of the hair out of his face; she let her hand explore his face a little. She caressed his cheek and Amon opened his eyes. Robin pulled her hand back, but he gently grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand. Then he kissed her lips, his arms encircling her waist and her arms going around his neck. When they broke apart for air, she smiled up at him.

"Good morning Robin." he said and gave her a light kiss again.

"Good morning, you know I think I like waking up this way." She said and he smiled at her. After a few more minutes of kissing and cuddling, they got up. Robin put on her usual black dress and Amon put on his usual clothes. They got their things together, ate breakfast and left. As they rode, Amon explained to Robin that they had a week left before they would be at the Palace. Robin wasn't sure she wanted to end their trip so soon, but she couldn't do anything about it.

The Royal Palace.

Prince Syunji was sitting with his old father, the King. They were waiting for Lord messenger. Prince Syunji was pisst off at his father and the King was ignoring his son's attitude.

"Syunji, I think this is best. When your son is old enough to marry, you are going to find a suitable bride for him." His father said. Syunji just scoffed. There was a knock on the door the two men looked up.

"Enter." Raven walked into the room, following her was the messenger.

"Lady Raven, you look positively lovely today." The king said, Raven blushed and curtseyed gracefully.

"Your Highnesses. Sir Lance, the messenger is here." Raven said and she left them to talk amongst themselves.

"My Lords, here is the marriage offer from Lord Zaizen." The man said bowing. Nagira felt the urge to kill his father.

"Lord Zaizen?" Syunji asked aloud.

"Yes, his daughter Touko is the perfect match for your brother. Now Sir Lance, let me see it." the King said and looked it over. For a half hour the King and Sir Lance made offers. At last they settled and the man left.

Nagira left the chamber pisst off. He went to his privet quarters. There his wife Miho was sitting with their son; she was singing a lullaby to him. He went over to her and kissed her. When he kissed her she felt his mix of emotions.

"Dear what is wrong?" she asked.

"It's my father, he is going to have Amon marry Touko." He said, sitting down next to his wife. She turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"Syunji, why is he doing that, doesn't your brother hate Touko?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but father does not care. He thinks this will be good for Amon. What do you think will happen when Amon finds out? Because if what I think is going to happen, you, our son and I will be leaving for a few days." He said, trying to smile.

"Well, maybe we can think of a way to get him out of it. Besides that, Robin is going to be heart broken; Raven said her sister told her she is in love with Amon." Miho said.

"Speaking of Raven, where is she?" Syunji asked.

"She left an hour ago to some place with Yurika. They asked me to come, but I didn't feel well. I promised them I would not say where, and you're not going to try and pry it out. Or else thou shall be sleeping alone." Miho said. He husband smiled at her and she kissed him.

A small village near the Palace.

Raven and Yurika were sitting in the small cottage of Mae Long, a witch who could help Yurika. Yurika liked down, her under dress pulled up so Mae could see her stomach. Raven was next to the older woman who was spreading a thick mixture of herbs on Yurika's stomach. She was saying something in Chinese and Yurika was a little worried. She squeezed Raven's had a little and Raven gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ah, I see what's wrong." The woman said with a smile. The two younger girls looked at her with anxious eyes.

"Its not serious is it?" Yurika asked. The woman looked at her as she cleaned off the herbs.

"No my dear, it is far from that. You'll be ready by the fall." She said.

"Do you mean I'm..." Yurika trailed off as she sat up.

"Yes dear, you are pregnant. I'm not sure what sex it will be, but it will be ready in the late fall. Now what about you Raven? Do you have anything you would like me to check out?" the woman asked looking over Raven.

"No, I'm fine. But we should get back. We'll be back in a month." Raven said as she helped a dazed Yurika dress.

"Of course. Make sure your friend drinks plenty of the herbal tea I give you." The woman said as Raven paid her the bill.

"Yes, thank you again." Raven said, bowing. Yurika snapped out of her dazed.

"Thank you, I can't believe it. I can't wait to tell my husband. Thank you!" Yurika said hugging the Chinese woman.

"It is no problem dear. Just take the herbal tea and you will be fine. I shall see you both in a month." The woman said as the two girls put their cloaks on and they nodded and left.

Later that night.

Raven sat down on her bed, getting ready to sleep. It had been pretty exciting when they came back Yurika and her husband Haruto were busy 'celebrating' their good news. Prince Syunji had told her about the marriage news; she broke a window and froze all of the water in a hundred feet. Raven had taken a long, hot and relaxing bath, but it didn't help to ease the tension in her body. For once Raven had clothing on, although it was just a shift. She brushed her hair, thinking about how her sister was going to take the news. She had a long and tiring conversation with her sister two days ago. Her sister had told her about the festival, the archery contest, and her 'marriage' to Amon, and her wedding night. She had smiled the way her sister's mind voice was so happy when she had said all that. But now she was sad, her sister would be heart broken. Raven was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a sound coming from her door. She looked up and Micheal was standing there. He was in black pants, white shirt, and black over shirt and a dark green cloak over him.

"Micheal..." she said as she stood up and he walked over to her. His arms went around her waist as he kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes until they had to break for air. Raven looked up at him; her eyes had tears in them.

'Why the hell am I crying? Is it that time of the month?' Raven thought to herself.

"Raven, why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped a tear away.

"I've no idea, but Micheal, how do I tell my sister the man she loves can never marry her? I have the perfect life, I have many things I never thought I would ever had." she cried into his chest.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I promise we'll find a way to help your sister. Everything will work out, I am sure." He said stroking her back. It hurt him to see his Raven like this. In the last year he had seen her cry once, and only once. He never wanted her to cry, it ripped out his heart when he saw her like this. Micheal put his cloak around Raven's shivering form and let her cry. A little while later, Raven's knees gave out, she started to fall, but Micheal caught her. He put laid her on her bed and she pulled him down next to her.

"Micheal, don't leave me tonight, please. I don't want to be alone." She said softly into his shirt. Micheal wrapped the cloak around them both and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here all night, I promise not to leave you." He said. She closed her eyes and thanked every god and goddess she could think of for giving her Micheal.

Mean while, at a medium size castle.

Lord Zaizen was in his study, waiting for his spy and his messengers to come. His spy, Lucas had seen Amon in the village known as Rose Village and said he was with a female companion. Lord Zaizen wanted to know more, but the falcon only brought a few words. Lord Zaizen looked up when he saw both men arrived at once.

"What news Lance, does he accept?" he asked.

"Yes milord, here is the pre-agreement. The older prince was not too happy when he heard of the news though." Sir Lance said.

"Thank you, here is your pay. I'll see you tomorrow. Now Lucas what news?" Lord Zaizen asked the young man. Sir Lance left and Lucas sat before his lord.

"Well Milord..." Lucas told Zaizen of how Amon won the archery contest; how he was with Robin and everything else he saw and heard from his lesser spies. Lord Zaizen figured that this 'Robin' would be the way to Amon marrying his daughter. He paid Lucas twice than before and told him to plan a kidnapping for Robin. the man agreed and left. 'This is perfect. My plan is going better than expected.' He thought, smoking a cigar.

What do you think? I would like to thank eveyone who has read this story so far and the people who have reviewed it. thanks a bunch.


	12. Secret Revealed

Amon looked out of the window, letting the moon light give him an unearthly color. They had stopped at an Inn, it had been six days since the festival and every night they made love until they were exhausted. Amon felt so good being with her; he wanted her to feel as good. But he worried now, they were just a day from home and he would have to tell her the truth. They still played their little game together, but he tried to tell her. He almost told her but they were interrupted and he lost his nerve.

'Why can't I tell? I'm a man, not a mouse.' He thought.

'You think you will lose her when you tell her.' his conscience said.

'Shut up, who asked you?'

'Because you know that when you return you will not be able to marry her. Your father probably has you arranged to marry someone. So tell her now and get it over!' Amon was brought out of thought when he heard his name being called out.

He turned around and saw Robin. She had a sheet around her and looked up at him.

"Robin you should be sleeping." He said tenderly, he walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"I want to, but when I felt for you, you weren't there. I thought the last two months had been a dream and I was back alone in the convent." She said, putting her arms around him. He laid down next to her and held her in his arms. He kissed her all over and told her reassuring and loving words. Robin felt comforted again and she kissed him back. They made love again and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Palace.

Raven sat up in bed. She had a horrible dream again and wondered if she was going crazy. A knock on the door brought her to her senses.

"Who is it?" she called, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"it' me, my I come in?" a masculine voice asked.

"Of course, Micheal. Just give me a second please." Raven said as she grabbed for her robe. She slipped it on, tighten it and answered her door. He stood there with a grin on his face.

"Are you ready for a ride today?" he asked. Raven gave him a look.

"Micheal Lee in all the time you've known me do you really need to ask that?" she asked with a sly grin.

"In ten minutes be ready I have spotted someone you wish to see." He said. He turned to leave, but Raven's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He turned around and she kissed him on the lips.

"You're the best!" she said excitedly. He smiled at her and let her change. Raven was dressed and ready to leave in five minutes, enough time to run to Yurika and Haruto's apartments and tell them good news. However, she quickly left and thought she would go blind. She did not realize they would be naked. Raven ran outside to the court yard, there Sister Mary, Micheal, Syunji, Lantis and a few other guards were there. Raven saw her cream and black horse waiting for her.

"Come let's hurry!" she called as her horse walked up to her and she got on.

"Settle down Raven, they are about a days ride from here." Syunji said.

"Mi lord, that's Raven and her horse Vixen you're talking to." Lantis said.

"You're right, how can I forget." He said, but before he could say anything more to Raven, she was already leaving.

"Gee up!" she said, to her horse. Micheal laughed as he took off after her and the rest of the people knew this was going to be a short ride for the both of them.

"Who do you think will get there first, Sister Mary?" Syunji asked as the group started at an even pace.

"Knowing my little speedy Raven, she will be to her sister before Lord Micheal." She answered confidently. Raven saw Micheal and his horse Demon, come up her left side. His hand reached out for her hand and she gave it to him.

"Do you want to race love?" he asked.

"You bet I'll see you there!" she said, letting his hand fall and her horse gained speed.

Mean while...

Robin and Amon were on their way. They left the inn two hours ago and would be at the Palace by night fall. Amon still had not told Robin his secret. She smiled at him and was happy being near him and excited she would be seeing her sister. But, Robin felt Amon was not telling her something, she wanted to ask to ask him, but thought better of it. Both sense someone following them, so they casually began to speed up.

Noon.

Raven and Micheal let their horses drink some water and rest a minute, while giving the Prince and party some time to catch up. Micheal sat on the side of the lake and looked over the horizon.

"Micheal, what are you thinking?" Raven asked sitting next to him and offering him an apple.

"Hmm, nothing dear. I was just wondering what it would be like if you and I just rode out of here and never came back." He said.

"Well, after we are married, maybe for our honeymoon, we can travel. All around Asia, Africa, and Europe." She said, looking at him.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Dear, I'm sure. I want us to travel and be happy doing it. I also want to be able to share a bed with you at night and not worry if anyone is saying something. You know what I mean." She said. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Raven's hand went to the side of his face and caressed it gently. They broke a part a minute later.

"I take it you like my idea? Yes?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes dear." He said. They got up and started off again. They began at a light trot. Syunji and the others were about a mile and a half behind them.  
  
Robin and Amon stopped to rest, they thought they had lost their followers and sat by a stream. However, their followers stopped in front of them; there were eight of them surrounding them. All of the men were wearing black and masks. In addition to the black, each man had a pendent around their necks. Their leader wore an S on each of his shoulders.

"Good afternoon, Second Prince Amon Nagira-Kono. If you would be so kind and hand the witch over with out a fight, we would be grateful." The leader said. Amon stood up and moved in front of Robin. Robin eyes widen in horror as she heard Amon's full name.

'Why didn't he tell me?' she thought.

"Who are you and why do you want this woman?" he asked, his sword was ready to be drawn. Robin let the new information slip as she ready to use her powers to fight these men.

"It does not matter, the only thing that does is that you give us this witch. You have two options, one you give her to us peacefully or two, we take her by force." The man said.

"You'll have to kill me first." Amon said.

"We don't want to do that, but we will use force to get her. Her head is worth a pretty shilling." He said, he raised his hand and two of the men had cross bows raised. Robin sent fire to the bows, but they were reflected back to her.

'Oh shit, Witch Hunters!' she thought.

"Your powers will not work here; these are witch proof blades, arrows and bows." The man said, his tone was an evil one.

"Robin get out of here, now." Amon whispered. Robin looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I won't leave you." She said, her daggers were ready to be used.

"I'll ask you once more, give us the girl or else we'll take her by force." The man said as his men dismounted and had their weapons ready. Amon had his sword drawn, still in front of Robin.

"I'll tell you once more, you'll have to kill me first before I let you take her." Amon said coldly.

"As you wish, men you heard him. But don't kill him, just render him unconscious." The man said. The men shot their arrows and Robin tried to stop them with her fire, but it didn't work again.

'Dammit!' she thought Amon pushed her to the ground as the arrows flew right where Robin was just standing.

"Just run Robin, I don't want you to get hurt." Amon said as two men came up to him. He blocks them and stabbed one, then blocked another attacker. Robin got up and a man ran at her. She dodged the arrow and stabbed him in the neck with her dagger as she tripped him. More arrows were shot at Robin and she dodged them again. Amon killed another man and counted four left. However out of no where, two men came behind Robin and they grabbed her. She tried to use her magic to fend them off, but the pendants they wore blocked it. They forced her to her knees and had a knife to her throat.

"Amon!" Robin yelled. He turned and saw her. but before he could go over to her, their leader lifted his hand and the knife drew a little blood.

"Prince Amon, I suggest you stop fighting or else I'll have her snow white throat slit." The leader said. Amon stopped where he was, he didn't want to risk Robin's life.

Gonna leave ya on a cliffy. thanks for the support

love TTW


	13. Rescue and Pain

The leader walked up to Robin, she tried struggling, but it was no use. He had an evil look in his eyes. Several men had swords at Amon's throat and Amon could do nothing.

"You are very pretty, little Robin." he said he was at eye level with her.

"How do you know me?" she asked calmly.

"Because, we've met little birdy. By the way is that perfume you're wearing? It smells like ode de whore. Hehehe." The man laughed, Amon struggled.

'I'm gonna kill that bastard.' He thought.

"You bastard, you'll go to hell for this." She said. Robin felt a link in her senses spike, her blood was near. Amon's senses told him about ten people were coming; he could tell they were not their allies. As if on cue, more men came and surrounded Amon and Robin.

"Why do you say that little birdy, fore I see no way out of this for you, both of you." The man said, gesturing the newest members of the party.

"You know prince I see why you didn't tell this little bird you would never be able to marry her. She's so sweet, how she taste?" he looked over to Amon, and Amon tried to get out of the hold, but the man with the dagger brought it closer to Robin's exposed throat.

"No matter, I'll find out my self too." He said.

"You're a bastard and scum, you'll be going to hell, but be glad Hell is coming and its bringing friends." Robin said. The man slapped her across the face, a little blood trailing down the side of her lip. Amon was going to kill this man personally.

"Little bitch, you'll not live much if you keep this up." he said, and then his voice became low and husky.

"Let's see what you are hiding under that dress of yours." The man took a knife out and was about to split her top open when two arrows went threw the two men's hearts. Raven and Micheal were on top of the hill and had looked down at the scene below when they heard a girl scream. Raven almost used her power, but stopped when she saw her sister's power reflected. The two went to their horses and retrieved their bows and arrows. They aimed them, but hesitated when they saw Robin was on her knees. Amon stopped and didn't move.

"Micheal, that's my sister down there, if we screw up..." she began.

"Don't worry Raven; we are some of the best shots in the kingdom." He said. They let their arrows loose just as the man was about to cut open Robin's dress and they hit both men holding Robin. Robin turned around and saw two archers.

"What the hell?!" the leader asked and before he realized it Amon punched him in the face. Robin used her daggers and stabbed the man next to her in the leg. Raven and Micheal got back on their horses and rode to the two. In a matter of minutes Raven and Micheal arrived at the clearing and Raven threw her sister a bow and some arrows. The men shot arrows at the women but Micheal used his power over the wind and they were slowed. The two sisters then shot arrows themselves into the men coming after them, and Micheal started to defend himself against three attackers. Amon killed two more guys and then he had the leader by the throat.

"Tell you men to back down and drop their weapons or else you'll not be breathing." Amon said coldly to the man at his mercy.

"B-back down!" the man spat out. His men that were alive dropped their weapons and kneeled before Amon. Robin and Raven dropped their weapons and hugged each other. They began speaking in Italian while Amon and Micheal took care of the men. Five minutes later, Syunji and the party arrived and the men that were alive where put in chains. Sister Mary jumped off the horse and hugged the two girls, nearly chocking them. Syunji went up to his brother and they shook hands.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Brother, I hear you had a son." Amon said, his voice it's normal monotone.

"Yes, you can't believe how handsome he is. Come, we should all get going." Syunji said. Sister Mary was still holding them when he said that, but when she did pulled back she smiled at them.

"My two trouble makers are back together. Only if your mother, god rest her soul, could see her daughters so happy. Awe, come 'ere my little devils." She said and gave them another bear hug.

"Sister Mary, you're going to kill them if you don't let up." Syunji said with laughter in his voice.

"Thanks Syunji." Raven murmured. Then she got formal and introduced her sister properly.

"Your highness, my sister Robin Sena-Hellsong, Sister First Prince Syunji Nagira." Raven said, and then she saw the look her sisters' eyes held for just a second.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Robin said, trying not to sound like she was close to crying.

"The pleasure is all mine, any blood relative of Lady Raven is going to be fun." Syunji said giving the girl a hug. Raven introduced Robin to everyone.

"Now, the person who I believe you already met my fiancé Micheal." Raven said, 'she's so happy' Robin thought. She smiled at him and he gave her a brotherly hug.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Robin." Micheal said. Raven went up to Amon and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for bringing my sister back to me." She whispered in his ear.

"It was no trouble Raven." He said releasing her. The group began to leave, Robin stayed far away from Amon as possible. He did not make a move to go to her either; Raven noticed this and moved to her sister's side.

"Robin, what is wrong?" Raven asked as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I shall tell you when it is just us." Robin said solemnly.

By nightfall the group was back at the palace, there was a feast to celebrate the return of Amon and the welcoming of Robin. Robin and Raven were up in Robin's room. Robin would be staying in the spare bedroom of Raven's area. They were unpacking Robin's things and talking about light stuff. Then Raven pulled out the rose maiden dress.

"Oh, sister it is even more beautiful than you said it was. You should wear this to the feast." Raven said holding it up to Robin.

"No, no sister. I shall wear a normal dress." Robin said, she was on the verge of tears. Raven saw this, she put the dress down and hugged her sister. Robin began to cry as soon as her sister's arms were around her.

"It's alright, just cry it all out my sister." Raven said stroking her sister's loose hair. After a while, Robin stopped crying. Her face was red and Raven used her power to cool it back down.

"Now sister, tell me what is wrong." Raven said as they sat down on the bed.

"It's...Amon. I didn't know he was a prince and I let myself fall in ...love with him." Robin began.

"I thought, maybe when it was Name Sake, I could marry him and we could be happy. But I found out that he could never marry me and I'm stupid and now a whore." Robin said.

"You're not stupid and you are not a whore. If I know anything, you are anything but those two. Now come with me and I'll find you something to wear." Raven said, trying to make her sister some what happy. They looked threw Raven's closet and found a dark red dress with gold embroidery on it that would fit her and Raven brushed her hair out. Raven put on a dark red dress with silver embroidery on it and Robin brushed her hair out as well. both girls had on their pendants. Robin had her red pendant and Raven had her blue pendent. They looked at their selves in the mirror.

"You know Robin; we have finally become what we wanted." Raven said hugging her sister.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Robin asked.

"We are free; no man can control our destiny." Raven said hugging her sister. They left the room, outside was Micheal, Lantis, Yurika, and Haruto.

"Yurika, Haruto this is my sister Robin. Robin these are two of my close friends." Raven said as she introduced them.

"It is really nice to finally meet you. I hope we can become good friends too." Yurika said with a smile and hugged Robin.

"It's nice to meet you, don't worry about Amon, he is always cold." Haruto said. The six paired off and went to the feast. The music began and many people began to dance, Raven and Micheal were two of them. Robin watched as her sister danced happily with her soon to be husband. After a little bit, Syunji disappeared and the king had Raven come to his side.

"My dear Lady, please, would you go fetch my sons and tell them it is time to announce it." he said.

"Announce what milord?" Raven asked, bowing.

"Oh, did you not know, Amon will marry Lord Zaizen's daughter, Touko." He said happily. Raven put on a fake smile and said, threw somewhat clenched teeth.

"Why that is great news, milord I shall go fetch them." Raven walked away, but a soon as she was out of the great hall she ran as if the Devil himself was at her feet. Robin was sitting, waiting for her sister to come back when a woman in a lilac dress sat next to her.

"Hello, my name is Lady Touko. I was hoping I may speak with thee for a moment." She said in a soft and kind voice. Robin was a little startled but smiled.

"Of course, my name is Lady Robin; it is a pleasure to meet you." Robin said kindly, not knowing this woman wanted her dead.

"I know you are not a lady nor is your sister, I'm surprise you can't remember me. I was the prettiest girl at the convent for two years." Touko said, the kindness gone from her voice, Robin instantly recognized this woman. Touko had tried to kill her and her sister at the Convent when she was training there for two years.

"Now I remember, you stay away from –"

"Amon? Or your sister?" she asked in spite. At the mention of Amon's name, Touko saw hurt, pain, sadness and anger in Robins' eyes for a moment.

"I have no attachments to the Prince, however you go near my sister and you'll regret it." she said.

"I shall stay away from you and your sister, as long as YOU stay away from Amon." Touko said and left Robin.

'Bitch.' Robin thought

The old Chapel.

Amon sat in his chair, looking blankly at the book before him. His older brother came into the room, Amon not even noticing. Syunji looked his brother over; he looked like a gentleman in his black silk and velvet clothing. His hair was down and nicely combed out.

"Is this what you plan to do with the rest of you life?" he asked. Amon looked up, a little startled and pisst off at himself for not detecting his brother come in.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Well you are expected to be at this feast, it is for your return. But more importantly I want to know how your trip with Robin was?" Syunji said, sitting next to his brother.

"I wish not to talk about it." Amon said.

"Sigh, brother, I know something went down between you two. I'm not sure, but a friend of mine spotted you and Robin at a fair, they kept an eye on you. I just want to know if anything regrettable happen. That is if you will tell me about." Syunji said, he saw the momentary look his brother eyes' held, and then it was gone.

"Brother...I..." Amon began 'what the hell is wrong with me?! I don't need to tell him a dam thing.' Amon thought. "Brother I –"

All of a sudden they heard footsteps running. The two brothers went out to the hall to see Raven running to them. The look on her face told both men she was not in a good mood. She ran up to both brothers and before they knew it, she had punched Syunji in the face and he was on the ground.

"How could you not tell me!? I have the right to know. Especially if it is THAT woman-monster!" she yelled at Nagira.

"What and who are you talking about Raven?" Amon asked.

"You mean you haven't said anything to Him yet?" Raven asked.

"I was about to, Raven how did you find out?" Syunji asked, standing up again.

"That's not important. Your Father would like both of you in the hall." Raven said leaving both men. They sighed and followed her to the Great Hall.

When they arrived the court bowed to the Princes and they nodded in return. Raven went to her sister's side and did not look pleased. Amon and Nagira went to their father and Miho's side.

"First I would like to welcome back my second son, Amon." The King began.

"I would also like to welcome the newest member of the court, Lady Robin Sena-Hellsong." The king said, Robin curtsied to him. Robin noticed Raven was giving someone her purest evil look. Robin saw a woman a few years older than the two, with long auburn hair and a tight fitting lilac dress on.

"However, the news that makes me the happiest to present is the news of the final touches to a marriage contract for my son, Amon." The king said this and Robin felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. She clutched her sisters' hand tightly; Raven put her arm around her sister. Amon had his mask on, but inside he was on the edge, 'who will he set me up with?' Amon thought.

Touko was next to her father, she looked at Amon with passion and lust in her eyes. Raven felt like she was going to puke, Micheal was thinking whether or not he should be next to his fiancé and sister in law and Robin was wondering who would Amon have to marry, even thought it killed her thinking about it. Syunji and Miho held hands, praying they would not be going to a funeral.

"Lord Zaizen has offered a large dowry for his daughter, Lady Touko to marry my son, I have accepted and we are now in the final stages of agreements. However I see no reason why we should not announce it, fore there will be a wedding of the two." The king said merrily.

The rest of the court broke out in applause while, Robin stopped breathing for a second, Amon still had his mask on and tried to stop the urge to strangle his father. After the announcement, Touko went up to Amon and they had to dance. Robin left the feast, tears going down her face. Amon saw her as she left and wanted to go after her, but Touko was dancing with him. The feast continued until mid night, when the guests left and most retreated to their rooms.

Raven entered her and Robin's compartments and looked for her sister. She was no where to be found and she ran out of the rooms. She ran to the old chapel, inside she heard sobbing. Raven ran to the small tower and found her sister crying under a stained glass window. The moon gave her sister an unearthly glow and her tears sparkled down her face.

'God this is killing her. Please give her the strength to live threw this.' She thought as she sat next to her sister. Her sister fell into her arms and started to cry harder. Raven gently rubbed her back and said soothing words. After a few minutes, Robin told Raven everything she had not told her. Unknown to the two sister, they were being spied upon.

Hoped you enjoyed this! TTW


	14. Author's answers to YOUR questions

Hello! I would just like to give everybody some answers to questions and comments I have been receiving. I figure it is my duty to tell you guys what is going on in my sick and twisted mind, okay!

1.I would like to say that the reasons why Robin has not been using her powers to defend her self will be explained later. There is a reason why she is being weak and having Amon or someone else rescue her, I promise it will be explained soon.

2.Chapter 10 I did get part of my inspiration for that from The Burning Time, I'm not sure who the author is but I did part of my inspiration from that. (Also I love the authors' story! Keep up the great work!) The other part that inspired me was when I went to Medieval Times. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem creative enough, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just beginning to write fan fiction, but I am glad of the support I have been receiving.

3. I am not anti-catholic nor am I anti anything. So if I offended you, please forgive me I did not mean to. I just read to many of my friends' stories and too many detailed books about the middle ages.

4.I also hope you excused the fact that I use modern slag, I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes and before I realize my mistake, it's too late... plus reading modern time set books and writing this didn't help.

5. Okay about the convent and the almost-rape-scenes that happen every couple of chapters, I have no FUCKING clue when they started to pop into my sick and twisted mind. I'm sorry again; I don't know why those happen often, even though I am the author. But I shall make amends soon.

6.Which brings to mind another question. The abuse both girls received was sexual only once, however the monk that did that was punished and this is why it happen only once, well the Inn scene I was not my self, cuz of a little thing that happens every month.... Anyway! In the story the reason for the abuse will be explained.

7.I know most people use that name because Robin Raven = Sisters. Or something like that. I know most people use it. The reason I used Raven is because in some of the stories I do write on my own involve a very dark and gothic girl name Raven and it's my nickname given to me by my friend, Prince Charming.

8. The singing, well I just thought it was funny. It has no real point, right now. It could change.

9.Nagira and Miho...well I just wanted to see what them as a pair. I thought it was just worth a shot. Also they've known each other for years so they did fall in love.  
If anyone has any more questions or would like to point something out to  
me, feel free to do so. I like it when people point out my mistakes and  
my good points. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing my stuff.  
Now for something completely useless.  
Omake Theater: Page 65  
Raven walked around the palace, it was the first time she was aloud out  
and thought she should look around her new home. She was humming  
something as she opened the door and saw something that was going to make  
her sick. She ran fast and then ran into her room and laid on the bed.  
The next day...  
  
"Oh, um hello Lady Touko, Lord Zaizen." She said, trying to not get sick  
on the two people in front of her.  
"Hello, Lady Raven. How are thee on this wonderful day?" Lady Touko  
asked.  
"Oh, just wonderful. Excuse me, but I am late..." she looked around and saw  
Micheal. "To meet Lord Micheal. Good Day." She said and partially ran to  
Micheal.  
"Huh? Lady Raven is thou alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, Lord Micheal. Could we please go to the library milord." She asked,  
as she threw a look over her shoulder.  
"Of course. Allow me." He said and she wrapped her arm around his offered  
arm and they walked to the library.  
"milady, if you do not mind my asking, why did you want to leave the  
Zaizen's?" Micheal asked.  
"Yesterday I saw Lady Touko and a guard." She said.  
"What were they doing?" he asked.  
"They were...doing page 65 of the Karma sutra." She said her face red.  
"Oh my...that is a hard move." He said. Raven looked at him with an open  
mouth.


	15. Practicing

Lord Zaizen was eating his breakfast when the spy came.

"Milord, I have here the account of everything that has happen on the Second Princes' journey. I heard the one called Robin pour her poor little heart out to the one called Raven. I had to bite my hand hard so I could not laugh at how pitiful she is. Here milord, what do you wish of me now?" the man asked. He stayed in the shadows of the room, and then he tossed a scroll to the older man.

"Thank you, Shadow. Now all I want you to do is keep an eye on the blond. Find out anything you can. When I tell you and when the time is right kidnap her; hold her for ransom and then I want you to kill her in front of her sister." Lord Zaizen said.

"What should I do with black haired witch?" the man asked.

"Kill her, keep her do whatever you want to her." he said carelessly.

"Thank you milord, enjoy your meal." The man said and disappeared. Lord Zaizen started to read the scroll and smiled as he read the account of one Robin Sena-Hellsong.

Amon's room.

Amon laid in his bed; he couldn't stop thinking about Robin. He sighed and got up. He wanted her to forget about him, hoping if she did forget about him, he could be his old self again. Amon got dressed and was getting ready for court when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." He said, he turned around and saw his brother standing there.

"What is it; I'm going to be late for court." Amon said turning his back.

"You bastard, how can you be so emotionless when you broke that girls' heart?" Syunji asked his brother.

"Because, if she forgets about me, then she will have a better life. Besides, I cannot marry her, you know why. I can tell that she wants to be married to someone, I can't be that someone. No matter what I want, I cannot have it." Amon said.

"I'm glad you are being so open with me. Brother, maybe there is a way to get you out of the contract?" Syunji said.

"Forget it brother, you were able to pick the woman you loved to marry. Only one of us could do that, you knew. Shall we leave now?" Amon asked as he secured his sword and was leaving.

"Of course brother." The two left Amon's room and as they walked to the Great Hall, they past a door way. Beyond the door were Robin, Raven, Yurika, and Miho. They were talking and holding the baby. Amon looked and caught Robin's eye, they stared at each other for a moment and then both looked away.

A large grove a trees some where...

A woman in a thick rose colored cloak stood by a horse and her lady in waiting, the woman was waiting for her father's spy to return. She knew that women were supposed to remain seen and not heard, but she did not care.

'If I want something, I get it.' she thought. A figure in a black cloak appeared and bowed before the two ladies. The woman and man walked out of ear shot distance from the other woman.

"Milady what do you require of my services?" he asked.

"I want to know what you told my father. In addition to that I want you to tell me when you finish your...errand. I wish to see the birds when you acquire them. I shall pay you well for them." She said, indicating the large pouch she had on her hip. "If this will not satisfy your greed, then I will satisfy your lust sir."

"Of course milady, however, what of thy future husband? Is it not his duty and honor to deflower his wife?" he asked, bowing still and his mind coming up with ideas all its' own.

"I have long since been deflowered sir. Do we have a deal sir?" she asked, not wanting to waste anymore time than she already had.

"Yes Milady. I shall have a scroll of what I told thy father in the marrow, I bide thee a safe journey home." He said and vanished into the shadows.

'My plan is going as I had predicted. Now what shall I do of...'

The old chapel.

Raven had her sister sit down as Yurika, Miho and herself set up dozens of unlit candles.

"Sister why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"Because I do not believe thee when you said that you have used thy magic everyday when on thy trip. So thou will perform our standard test." Raven explained as she put the last of the candles down and went to her sister's and friend's side. Robin sighed as she stood up and looked around.

"All the candles." Raven said.

"Yes sister." Robin replied and concentrated. She tried lighting a few candles on her right side, but only got nine out of thirteen. Her sister made a sound of displeasure. Next Robin tried lighting the candles on her left; she got ten out of thirteen that time.

'She lied.' Raven thought as she watched her sister catch a pew on fire.

"Oh no!" Robin said, but Raven used her power to put it out.

"Keep going dear." Miho said gently, hoping not to discourage the young fire witch. Robin nodded and continued. In the center of the room there were fifty candles, Robin manage to light thirty. After a half hour of lighting and un-lighting candles they were finished.

"I am deeply disappointed in you sister, fore I believed you when you said that you used your power every day and thy aim was perfect." Raven said.

"I am sorry, forgive me. I felt like the Prince would not feel comfortable when I used my powers." Robin said referring to Amon with formalities. The three other women heard the cold and the venom in her voice when she referred to Amon.

"Sister, from now on you are practicing with me everyday." Raven said as she put an arm around her sister. Miho and Yurika left ahead of the two sisters.

"Oh, your highness, Lady Yurika. What a pleasant surprise to find you two here." Lady Touko said as she stopped in front of the two younger women and bowed her head.

"Hello Lady Touko, it is a pleasant surprise to find you here." Miho said.

"I was hoping that you ladies would join me for lunch on the morrow." Touko said bowing.

"Of course we would, wouldn't we milady?" Yurika asked giddy.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I would like to get to know my future sister in-law." Miho said, she acted like she was happy about, but really gagging.  
  
"Oh that thank you, you two are too kind." She said and bowed before the two women and left.

"Yurika, my friend, who shall tell Raven and Robin?" Miho asked.

"I was hoping you would, milady." Yurika said as they started to head to the Royal Nursery.

"No, I think you shall." Miho said as they went in.

Hoped y'all liked the answers and Omake from Ch 14. thanks for the support and your critizum.


	16. Forgiveness

Later that night.

"Good night sister. Have pleasant dreams." Raven said as she hugged her sister good night and went to bed.

"Good night." Robin replied as she went into her room and locked the door. Robin looked at her large and empty bed, a sigh escaped her lips. She took off her shift and robe and crawled into bed.

'Why can't I stop thinking about him?! I wish I could just forget and find someone who could love me.' Robin thought as her thoughts carried her off to sleep.

Robin opened her eyes, sunlight sneaked threw her drapes. Robin was about to sit up, but an arm stopped her movements.

'Che?! How could someone be in my bed?' she thought. Robin looked over next to her and could not believe who the owner of the arm was. Amon was there in the bed next to her, his arm was over her bare abdomen.

'Oh my god!' Robin thought as she saw him, 'how did this happen? He's waking up!' Amon opened his eyes and smiled at Robin, the way he would smile when he woke up with her.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" he asked and kissed her lips.

'What is going on?' Robin thought, but once their lips met, she forgot all logic. Her arms went around his neck, his arms went around her waist and their kiss became deeper. Their kiss lasted a while, then the two needed air. Robin was fully aware that both were unclothed and that they were in a bed that was not at an Inn, in fact they were in HER bedroom.

'What is wrong with this?' she thought, but his lips once again claimed hers. This little kissing game went on for a while until Robin felt the cold and hard metal of a dagger the small of her back.

"Amon?" she asked her eyes closed, but then felt the dagger start to slowly cut across her back and her eyes snapped open. "uh." She hissed as her hot blood poured out. She looked at the man in her arms to find the face of the Monk Gerald.

"What is wrong dear? Do you not like the feel of my dagger slowly going across your back?" he asked with sarcasm and then started to laugh evilly at her. Robin pushed the man away from her.

"Get away from me! You pig! You bastard!" she screamed. Then she looked at him and was about to use her fire on him, when she saw Amon.

"Robin, what is wrong?" he asked. Kissing her lips with passion, Robin was becoming confused by the moment. Then she felt the metal again.

"Amon?" she asked, but then felt the dagger at her neck, Robin looked at him. Amon had murder in his eyes. "Amon?" she started to cry. Then he slit the dagger over her neck and the blood went everywhere. Amon began laughing like a lunatic.

Robin sat up in bed sweating heavily, suppressing the urge to scream as her hand went to her lightly tanned throat. Robin was panting from the nightmare she just had.

"It was...all... a dream, right...a ...dream?" Robin panted to herself, Robin looked around. The night was still dark and the moon was just a sliver in the night. The shaken young woman got out of bed and put on a robe. Robin took a candle and used her power to light it. She crept out into the main room, no one was in and the fire in the fireplace was dying, Robin grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill as she wrote a note saying she was going to the small chapel. Robin went to the main door and checked the hall way, no one was around. She left the rooms and started to head to the chapel, the night air was lightly chilly. Robin was glad she saw no one as she went to the small and old sanctuary. On her way she picked a few early bloomed flowers and went inside. It was cold, but Robin did not mind as she went to the small alter and placed the flowers before the feet of the Virgin Mary. Robin kneeled before the stature of the blessed mother, closed her eyes and began to pray.

(A/N forgive me if this offends you, I'm not sure I did this right, but here goes.)

"Please great mother, clam my troubled spirit. I ask for thy forgiveness for my sins. I should have not given in to the temptation of the flesh of that man. I ask for forgiveness and pray to you great mother that you will let my soul become clam and peaceful once more. I know I have not been faithful in my praying, but I ask for thy forgiveness. In the name of the holy son, Amen." Robin said and before rising, she crossed herself. Robin opened her eyes, tears silently falling down her sun kissed cheeks. Robin left the statue and went into the old library. She used her power to light the fire place and looked at the books. Robin found a book on poetry of love and saddens; she sat down in a large chair and began to read the book. Though most people could not read, the Convent made sure that every nun, monk and father could read Latin, Greek and English. Robin and Raven were beaten, but when they were beaten, it was for something they had done. Both sisters excelled in their studies which pleased their teachers. Robin was glad she could read and silently thanked the teachers of the convent for teaching her. She read for a while enjoying the warmth of the fire, but sleep soon came back a second time that night to claim her tired soul.

Amon sat up in bed, something was not right. His senses told him that something was not right with Robin. However he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. The nagging feeling never left. Amon got feed up and threw on some clothing. He went to the old chapel, hopping that it would fill him with peace and clam so he could sleep. He did not notice the flowers before the statue, but he did notice the warmth and glow from the fire place in the library. He crept quietly over to the door and peered in threw the space. Inside he saw Robin sleeping in a large chair. Amon noted the book in her lap and figured she had come in here during the night and fell asleep reading the book. He walked over to her and wondered if he should leave her be or take her to her own room. He decided to take her back to her own room, knowing it was not a female be left alone at night. Amon put his cloak over her small frame and gently lifted her from the chair and proceeded to her room. It was a short trip, no one was about and Robin weighed as much as a feather, well to Amon at least. Robin became aware she was in someone's arms and looked up. Amon was looking around, he did not notice Robin.

'This has to be a dream. For life is not this cruel....' Robin thought as her mind drifted back to sleep in the security and warmth of Amon's arms. With the same stealth a cat, Amon sneaked into the room and laid Robin gently on her bed, the book still resting on her lap. Amon hand lightly ran across Robin's silky cheek, but realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back. Amon left the room, not bothering to take his cloak. He went back to the chapel and grabbed a thick book he had began reading months ago and tried to read. However, his mind kept wandering to the journey he had just been on.

'Why do I keep thinking about her?' he thought. Amon was unaware of the man watching him from a dark corner on the other side of the door. He fell asleep, not even finishing a paragraph of the book. When the rays of sun hit Robin's eyes, she sat up with a jolt. Looking around, she found herself alone in her large bed.

"Was last night a dream?" she asked herself aloud, recalling the events of the previous night. At first Robin thought it was a dream, but felt the weight of both the book of poetry and Amon's thick cloak over her and she smelled his sent. A strong sent of spices, candles, and his own individual sent. "It wasn't a dream...but why did I have that nightmare?" Robin thought outloud.

Hello again, i'm not dead! but i bet you thogught i was! hehehe, anyway i thoguth i give you all a little tid bit since i am still working on a long chapter. thanks 4 being patient, TTW


	17. Small trip down

The next morning.

Robin was sitting in bed, a little dazed when her sister came in.

"Robin, are you where did you get that cloak?" Raven asked as she saw her sister staring out the window. Robin was taken out of dream land when she heard her sister's voice.

"Huh, oh good morning Raven. Did you ask me something?" Robin asked. Raven mentally slapped her sister.

"Yes, I asked you where did you get that cloak, it looks really warm and nice." Raven said sitting next to her sister. Her eye caught a red and blue emblem and looked at it. It was the royal coat of arms for the Royal family.

"I think its Amon's coat, last night I went to the old chapel, I prayed to the statue of the Virgin Mary, then went to the Library and started to read a book. I feel asleep and then I felt something warm around me, I looked up and saw Amon. I thought I was dreaming, but I guess...I wasn't." Robin said, a tear fell down her cheek.

'Dammit!, why can't she be happy!' Raven thought as she hugged her sister.

"So, what was your dream about?" Raven asked after a while.

"Remember that monk who was banished two years ago?" Robin asked her sister. "Yes, how could I forget what HE tried to do to you?" Raven asked.

"Sister, I had a...I am not exactly sure how to describe it." Robin began to describe her dream to her sister, who sat there and listened to her patiently. When Robin finished, Raven went threw it again in her mind.

"What should I do sister? If I was at the convent, I wouldn't be thinking about this. It's not like living at the convent was bad either. I mean, of course we were beat if we did something wrong. I remember that the only time that something really bad almost happened, I was lucky. You came in and used your power to save me; I am still not sure why I didn't use my own powers. I dreamt that same monk was next to me in a dream and he cut me here and I couldn't do a thing to stop him." Robin said.

"I'm worried Robin, you look very tired. I am going to see a witch doctor today, I want you to come with me." Raven said as she got up and went to the door.

"What do you mean witch doctor?" Robin asked, a little puzzled by her sister choice of words.

"The doctor I have been seeing for the last year is a woman from the land of China. She is also a witch, she can some how see the feature threw dreams of the people who come and see her. Dress in something plain, we will leave in an hour." Raven said as she left her sister. Robin sat there for a moment, then went to her closet. She picked out the dress she wore often back at the Convent. (The same dress as the show, but a little different.) She got cleaned up, dressed and fixed her hair. Raven quickly threw on a plain black dress with a dark blue vest that went down to her ankles over it. She cleaned her face and brushed her hair and then left. She wrote a note for her sister and left. She left the oatmeal and honey for her sister. Robin went outside to find a note from her sister and a hot bowl of oatmeal with honey. Robin I shall be back soon. I must see to a slight problem. Raven. Robin sat down and began to read the book as she slowly ate her meal.

Raven nearly ran to the stable, she was surprise to find Touko there, even more surprise she was with a man. Raven hid in the shadows and watched the scene unfold before her. Touko was having her dress retied in the back as she began speaking to her spy, Shadow.

"So my Amon found the little bitch in the library? Hmm, I wonder what she would be doing in there. Thank you for telling me. Here is something to remember who else you work for. Keep me informed." She said handing the man a small pouch.

"Thank you milady. I shall see you on the next call, till then." The man said kissing her hand and disappearing into the shadows.

"Tis working better than I had hopped for." Touko said as she pushed a strand of her hair back and began to leave. Raven decided to make her presence known at that moment.

"Oh, Lady Touko, what a pleasure to see you. How are you on this fine spring morning?" Raven asked with a fake smile.

"Oh, Lady Raven I did not see thou. How art thee? I am fine thank you for asking." Touko said with her own fake smile.

"Fine as well, what are you doing here? Art thou going for a ride?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I was planning on going for a ride, and you?" She replied.

"My sister and I are going for a ride in the hills, some sisterly time. I shall see thee another time; I must get my horse ready. Good day Lady Touko."

"And a good day to you too, Lady Raven." Touko said leaving rather quickly.  
  
'Slut,' Raven thought getting their horses ready.

'Bitch,' Touko thought going to her room.

About twenty minutes later, both Robin and Raven were riding away to the small cottage of Mae Long. Raven told Robin every thing about Mae that she knew and told Robin everything would be alright. They arrived an hour later and the woman greeted them with a fresh cup of hot tea and honey. The three talked casually about many things then Mae asked Robin about her dream. Robin told Mae every detail and the woman listened to her quietly.

"I do not know what I should do, I mean I have had nightmares before but this one..." robin trailed off.

"My dear Robin it is alright. The dream was telling you something about the future." The woman said.

"What do you mean it is telling me about the future?" Robin asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"I can not be sure, but it is telling to beware of someone. However, I would like to examine you." The woman said as she help Robin up.

"What do you mean?" she asked as the woman began to untie the back of her dress.

"Robin, she is making sure you wounds are not infected and make sure you are healthy sister. She has examined me before, it is okay." Raven reassured her sister. Robin was down to her under dress as the older woman began examining her healing wounds and making sure she was in good health.

"When was your last woman's time?" Mae asked Robin, while she felt around her abdomen and diaphragm.

"About two moons ago, why?" Robin answered.

"Oh, it is nothing for thou to worry about. When was the last time thou hast made love?" she asked, Robin was getting embarrassed by these questions.

"Don't worry sister, she will not tell anyone." Raven reassured her.

"A week ago." She said softly. The woman put some green colored paste on Robin's healing wounds and she squeezed her eyes shut, the paste stung.

"Okay come back to me in two weeks, you are all finish. Raven let me examine you now." Mae said as she warped some bandages around Robin's abdomen.

"Thank you." Robin said and began to redress. Raven laid down and the woman did the same thing with Raven as she did with Robin.

"Raven, your last woman's time?"

"Last week."

"When did you make love last?" the woman asked, knowing the answer already.

"Haven't made love to anyone." Raven answered. The older woman chuckled and then the three had more tea. Later in the afternoon the girls left the Chinese woman and did a slow trot home. Both were quiet and didn't say much, which was unusual for the two sisters. They arrived home two hours later and changed.

Sorry it was so short, but i'm going to Anime Expo this weekend and decided to give u somethin to read.


	18. The Send Off

So sorry for the long over due chapter, big wirters block.

Two weeks later.

Amon and his brother were getting ready to leave; they were packing their things for a view of their kingdom. It was done twice a year; both brothers would inspect the land and see how the people were faring.

"So, have you spoken to Robin yet?" Syunji asked.

"What do you mean brother?" Amon asked his mask still on his face.

"Robin, have you talked and made things up yet?"

"What is there to make, all I did was just escort her home and she is now in her sister's care. She is not of my concern and there fore I do not care about her." he said.

"You really sound like a cold-hearted bastard. The girl has an eye for you. Wouldn't you rather have her than Lady Touko?"

"…"

"What, a little robin has your tongue?"

"Enough brother, you should go and say your good bye to your wife and son." Amon said.

"Feh…I'll see you soon brother." Syunji said and left. Amon finished packing and stared out his window, watching as two birds past it.

Raven was sitting down to a hot cup of tea when her sister came out of her room in her new formal gown.

"Why am I wearing this again, I would rather just watch it from the balcony than wait outside in the cold morning air." Robin said, venting her little anger.

"It's not that bad. Besides, Prince Amon is going to be gone for several weeks. During which, you and I can go to the mountain and practice." Raven said as she set her tea down. The whole palace would be outside to say goodbye to Amon and Nagira, along with Sakaki, Micheal and other guards.

The group was going to tour the kingdom and see how the villages faired during the winter.

"Well, I'll be glad." Robin mumbled as she bushed her hair and looked at her self in the mirror.

"Tell me sister, what did prince Amon do to earn your scorn?" Raven asked, she put on the necklace their mother had given her.

"He lied to me and ..."

"Ah, well let us go now I don't want to miss saying good bye to Micheal." She said blushing.

"Eh? Why are you blushing dear sister?" Robin asked as they walked out of their apartments and walked to the main courtyard. As they walked past some maids, they heard some of their gossip.

"...I heard that the Lady Touko was spotted with a young knight. I don't see how the prince could marry her..."

"Ignore them sister." Raven said silently to her sister.

"I don't care what he does, it is none of my concern." Robin said.

Raven gave her sister a skeptically look. 'Yeah right, you're totally in love with him. I can see it, sis.' She thought as they found Yurika and went to her side.

"I hope they'll be alright." Yurika said, putting a hand on the slightly enlarged abdomen.

"don't worry, they shall be fine and when they come back you can smother your husband with kisses and hugs." Raven said to her friend.

"Attention, make way for the Royal Family." A man said carrying a staff. The people parted and bowed as the royal family came out.

"on behalf of my family, thank you for coming out to see us off..." Syunji said. Robin didn't look in Amon's direction, he however, watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"...it gives us joy to know that everyone here is to see us off." He concluded.

"Now it is time to be off." The king said good naturedly. Raven went over to Micheal and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Be careful and safe, my love. If you die or get hurt I'll never forgive you." She said with a smile.

"I promise to be home soon, my little raven." He said kissing her cheek and went over to Amon and the others.

"Robin are you not going to say good bye to Amon?" Yurika asked after she came back from seeing her husband.

"No, after this I just want to go and change, then leave for our trip to see Madam Mae." Robin answered. Amon and the others got on their horses and they started to trot out. Miho came over to the other three, holding her son and she smiled at them.

"It's not like their going to war, they'll be fine." Miho said seeing how teary eye the other two women were.

"We know, we just will miss our men." Yurika said.

"I have the feeling, but in a month they will return and a few weeks after that there will be two weddings." Miho said, not as happy as she wanted to sound.

"One wedding will be joyous and the other will be sad. I swear that Touko is a...nice person." Raven caught herself as she saw Touko in earshot.

"Of course, let us be off on our own journey." Robin said turning around and the females left to get ready for their small trip to Madam Mae.

"I want you to follow them, understand?" Touko silently told the man next to her.

"Yes milady." He said and disappeared in the crowd.

sorry agian for the short chatper, but i'll try to udate w/in the next 2 weeks


	19. I'm

Robin was sitting in a field, mediating and letting nature fill her soul with peace. The sun was setting, making the sky red and purple. "It's so peaceful." Robin said aloud. Robin and Raven were in a small castle about a day away from the main palace. They were here to relax and stay out of sight as they had Touko's family visiting. Robin had gone out to explore the area and decided to mediate for a while, wanting to get a feel of the nature around her. Raven was in the archery fields, practicing her aim with some of the servants. They had been at the castle for two months, all the time the royal brothers had been gone, and Robin notice her sister would seem depressed sometimes.

However Raven would just wave it off if Robin asked her something and would start talking about something else. Robin also noticed a change within her own body. She had become sick in the mornings and would have a tendency to eat different foods. Robin realized what the change was and was ashamed to figure it out. She had yet to tell her sister or anyone else. Robin laid down in the tall grass and looked up at the cloudless sky. It was getting cool, but she ignored it. 'How could I be with child? I know how one is made and I have done that, even if it is a sin, but why must I be with child, especially his child?' she asked in her head. 'What will happen to us? What would I tell my child? Why did this happen to me? Is it because I am a witch or a sinner?' she thought. The scent of flowers and water came to Robin's senses. Robin sat up and looked out to the other end of the field. She saw several horse men coming along. She stood up and brushed off her skirts and got onto her horse and began riding home. She made it there quickly and went to her sister, who was still in the yard. She was in her stance for three arrows in her bow. She let the arrows fly and hit center, the servants whistled their amazement. Raven looked to her sister, concern showed in her eyes while her face was a mask.

"They are here." She said and Raven nodded. The two dressed quickly as the royal brothers and their escort arrived and Robin was there to greet them. She felt nervous but kept her face a mask, like her sister had taught her. Her body was relaxed though inside she was jumping.

Amon was nervous to see Robin but his face was a mask, all though their travel back home, he wanted to run to Robin and hold her, but knew it was foolish. He was, after all, the fiancé to Lady Touko. He sighed inwardly and couldn't believe how Robin looked so changed from when he parted with her two months ago. Robin's hair had grown and was wrapped around her head in a braid with a long braid down the center of her back, the latest fashion. Her dress was black and hid her figure and her movement had more grace and balance than when they first met.

"You must be cold, let me light the fire." She said nonchalantly and the fire came to life in the hearth. She gestured to the seats and her sister came down, her clothes and style matching that of her sister. Raven kissed Michael and hugged him before sitting down in the love seat with him. Amon's brother eyed them and noted how the two lovebirds seemed happy and content just being in the presence's of each other.

"So how have you two been the last two months." Nagira asked.

"Things have been good, Robin and I have been able to settle in the castle nicely. It is furnished and ready for when Michael and I can move in after the wedding." Raven said smiling, Michael kissed her forehead and she smiled back. The group began speaking of the past few months. After an hour dinner was called and they went to the dinning room. The whole time, Robin and Amon had not spoken to one another and the others notice. Robin laid in bed and looked out her window, enjoying the view of the moon and forest. She said a prayer for peace and slept.

Three doors down, Amon was thinking of Robin and sighed, he wanted to hold her. Turning over he sighed, thinking of how he remembered the bed smelling of vanilla and magic.

Sorry for the delay, personal things happen.


End file.
